You In Me (MEANIE FANFICTION)
by hanikjawers
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang menjalani kehidupan sebagai mahasiswa dan bekerja sambilan di sebuah kafe. Namun suatu malam, dia menemukan sebuah jam tangan milik pelanggan yang tertinggal. Dan tanpa di duga, jam tangan itu adalah pembuka gerbang menuju dunia lain, yang membuatnya bertemu dengan makhluk penghisap darah tampan bernama Kim Mingyu. YAOI! BOYXBOY
1. Hellevator

.

.

.

 _"im on the hellevator~"_

.

.

.

"Wonwoo-ya! Tolong antarkan pesanan ini!"

Wonwoo yang baru saja meletakkan sebuah nampan di meja pelanggan, kembali berlari lagi kearah konter minuman. Menghampiri Jeonghan yang tadi memanggilnya untuk mengantarkan pesanan lainnya.

Wonwoo meraih nampan tadi dan membawanya ke sebuah meja pelanggan. Meletakkan isinya dan tersenyum ramah sebelum ia kembali berbalik.

Seorang pria asing melambai padanya, Wonwoo menghampiri dengan cepat. Meski peluh mulai menetes deras sejak tadi di pelipisnya.

Wonwoo merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil lengkap dengan pulpennya.

"Anda ingin memesan, Tuan?" tanya Wonwoo ramah.

Pria itu mengangguk. Lalu mengucapkan pesanan nya, dengan beberapa patah kata yang kurang fasih pelafalannya.

"Aku ingin Hot americano dan tiramisu. Tolong jangan terlalu banyak krimnya." Ucap pria itu.

Wonwoo mencatatnya dengan cepat. Dalam hati ia bergumam. "Turis, ya?"

Diam-diam Wonwoo memperhatikan penampilan perlente pria itu. Dia mengenakan setelan mahal dan sebuah jam tangan mewah melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

"Baik, Tuan. Saya permisi dulu." Wonwoo kemudian segera menghampiri konter minuman.

"Jeonghan Hyung, ini pesanannya." Wonwoo menyodorkan buku kecilnya.

"Duh, Wonwoo-ya. Tolong kau siapkan dulu. Aku sejak tadi menahan untuk buang air kecil." Ucap Jeonghan. Lalu tanpa menunggu balasan Wonwoo, Jeonghan berlalu kebelakang. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang mau tak mau harus menggantikan Jeonghan.

Wonwoo kemudian mulai menyiapkan kopinya, beruntung Wonwoo juga belajar cara menggunakan mesin kopi otomatis itu.

Setelahnya, Wonwoo membawa cangkir kopinya ke bagian cake. Menghampiri Minghao yang berdiri di belakang etalase.

"Minghao-ya, tiramisu satu. Krimnya jangan terlalu banyak." Ucap Wonwoo.

Minghao mengangguk. Ia lalu dengan cepat menyiapkan pesanan Wonwoo.

"Ini, Wonwoo-ya." Minghao meletakkan piring kecil itu di sebelah cangkir americano tadi, dan Wonwoo membawanya.

Menghampiri pria asing tadi sambil meletakkan pesanannya. "Ini, Tuan. Selamat menikmati. Saya permisi." Ucap Wonwoo kemudian.

Pria itu membalas nya dengan sebuah kata terima kasih yang tidak terlalu buruk pelafalannya. Wonwoo mengangguk, lalu kembali pergi.

"Wonwoo-ya, aku duluan ya!" Minghao melambai pada Wonwoo yang masih sibuk mengelap meja kafe.

"Huft. . . Dimana Jeonghan Hyung? Dia harusnya membantu ku!" Gumam Wonwoo.

Jeonghan,yang sudah memakai tasnya, menghampiri Wonwoo. "Wonwoo-ya, aku sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas ku. Aku duluan ya!" Ucap Jeonghan, melambai.

Wonwoo cemberut. Hari ini memang giliran nya mengantar kunci kafe kerumah Tuan Yoo, pemilik kafe ini.

Wonwoo mempercepat pekerjaan nya. Ini sudah jam setengah dua belas malam. Dan jarak kerumahnya sekitar lima belas menit dengan berjalan kaki. Dan Wonwoo juga harus membeli beberapa keperluan nya dulu.

Wonwoo mengelap meja terakhir, dan ia menemukan sebuah jam tangan tergeletak di situ, persis di sebelah vas bunga. Wonwoo mengingat-ngingat siapa yang duduk di meja itu terakhir kali. Dan seingatnya, hanya pria asing tadi yang duduk di situ.

Meja itu memang berada di sudut ruangan dan agak jarang di tempati pelanggan mungkin karena tempatnya yang kurang nyaman, karena jauh dari meja kasir dan terlihat pengap. Sehingga, para pelanggan enggan menempati nya.

Wonwoo meraih jam tangan itu. Mengamatinya dengan teliti. Dan benar, itu adalah jam tangan mewah yang di pakai pria asing tadi.

Wonwoo berfikir sejenak. Sampai kemudian dia mengambil tindakan tercepat, menyimpan sementara jam tangan itu di sakunya. Mungkin saja, besok pemiliknya akan kembali untuk mengambilnya.

Wonwoo kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya. Lalu setelah selesai, ia segera mematikan lampu kafe, hanya menyisakan lampu depannya saja yang menyala. Wonwoo mengunci pintu, lalu mulai berjalan pulang.

Sebelumnya, ia mampir dulu di sebuah rumah yang ada di belakang kafe, rumah Tuan Yoo, pemilik kafe tempatnya bekerja.

"Permisi!" Wonwoo memencet bel dan mengucapkan salam beberapa kali.

Seorang pria keluar dari rumah itu. Menghampiri Wonwoo yang berdiri di depan pagar.

"Oh, Wonwoo-ya. Mengantar kunci, ya?" sapa Kihyun, ramah.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Benar, Tuan. Ini kuncinya."

"Wah kau kaku sekali, cukup panggil Hyung saja tidak apa-apa. Omong-omong, kau mau mampir dulu, Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Kihyun ramah, setelah menerima uluran kunci dari Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Tidak, Hyung. Aku akan langsung pulang. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam." Tolak Wonwoo. Ia kemudian memberi salam, sebelum melangkah pulang.

Wonwoo menyusuri trotoar menuju flat nya. Jalanan masih ramai. Meski agak gerimis. Wonwoo menaikkan hoodie-nya. Dan merapatkan sweaternya. Cuaca semakin dingin karena malam yang semakin larut.

Awalnya, Wonwoo berencana untuk mampir sebentar ke minimarket dan membeli beberapa keperluan nya. Tapi dia malas. Gerimis yang menetes membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

Wonwoo sudah membayangkan mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air hangat lalu merebus ramen. Menghangatkan tubuh dengan sweater tebal sambil makan malam meski terlambat.

Setelah sekitar lima belas menit, Wonwoo sudah menapaki area basement flatnya. Wonwoo lebih suka lewat basement, karena lebih dekat mencapai flatnya yang memang berada di bagian selatan lantai dua.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju lift. Ia melirik sekilas jam tangannya. Kurang dua menit, untuk tepat tengah malam.

Wonwoo merasa bulu kuduknya merinding. Tapi dia berfikir positif dan menganggap kalau dia kedinginan.

Dua menit, lift terbuka. Tanpa berfikir panjang Wonwoo masuk kedalamnya. Begitu pintu tertutup, Wonwoo mengulurkan tangan untuk menekan tombol lantai dua, tapi ia mendapati sesuatu yang janggal.

"Hell. . ..?" Gumam Wonwoo bingung. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat ada tombol asing di bagian paling atas bertuliskan "HELL" dengan warna merah darah yang cukup mencolok.

Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tiba-tiba dia penasaran.

"Apa iya bagian atas gedung ini dibangun? Tapi, bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu?" Gumam Wonwoo dengan kening berkerut.

Karena penasaran, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk melihat lantai baru itu, maka Wonwoo mengklik tombol merah itu. Dan detik berikutnya, Wonwoo menjerit keras karena lift yang tiba-tiba melaju kencang tak terkendali.

"WAAAAAAAA!!!" Wonwoo menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan berpegangan erat pada dinding lift. Ia merasa sekelilingnya berputar dan perutnya terasa mual karena kepalanya yang pening.

Sekitar dua puluh menit, Wonwoo bertahan dengan situasi begitu. Sampai kemudian lift itu jatuh berdebum dan menimbulkan guncangan kencang yang membuat Wonwoo jatuh tersungkur di lantai lift.

BRUGH!

Ting!

"Hosh. . .. hosh. . . Apa-apaan itu?" Gumam Wonwoo dengan nafas memburu dan jantung berdebar kaget.

Pintu lift terbuka lebar. Dan Wonwoo mulai bangkit berdiri meski tubuhnya terasa lemas dan kepalanya seakan berkunang-kunang. Ia merasa ingin muntah dan pingsan.

Dengan sempoyongan, Wonwoo keluar dari lift itu. Hanya untuk mendapati lingkungan yang aneh.

Tidak, ini bukan lantai tiga apartemen nya. Bukan juga bangunan baru seperti yang ia duga. Tempat ini aneh. Remang-remang dan lembab.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang terlihat olehnya. Dengan setengah merangkak ia dapat keluar dari pintu itu.

Wonwoo jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berkedut. Perlahan, Wonwoo menatap sekelilingnya dan peningnya terasa semakin menggerogoti kepalanya ketika ia menyadari sekelilingnya.

Jalanan lenggang dengan matahari berwarna merah membara dengan langit jingga yang tampak mengerikan. Ditambah bau anyir darah yang menguat di sekelilingnya.

Wonwoo merasa tak tahan lagi. Perlahan pandangan nya mengabur dan ia jatuh pingsan di tempatnya duduk. Tergeletak tak berdaya di pinggir jalan.

"KIM MINGYU SIALAN! JANGAN KABUR!"

Beberapa pemuda berpakaian layaknya prajurit istana dengan sebilah pedang di masing-masing tangan, berlari mengejar seorang pemuda berjubah hitam yang meluncur di atas sebuah papan. Tampak melayang-layang.

Pemuda yang di panggil Mingyu itu menoleh, memasang seringai dengan gigi taring yang menyembul di sudut bibirnya. Ia menghentak kaki kanannya, membuat benda yang dipijaknya melayang lebih cepat.

Melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Pemuda itu menoleh kebelakang sedikit, seolah mengejek dengan seringai nya. Sebelum benar-benar melaju sangat cepat.

"Kim Mingyu sialan!"

Wonwoo masih tergeletak pingsan di tempatnya. Berada di pinggir jalan dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan. Sepertinya, ia tidak akan segera sadar dalam waktu dekat.

Sementara langit merah membara itu mulai berubah menjadi kelam, sebentar lagi malam akan beranjak dan suhu sekitarnya mulai menusuk tulang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang pemuda yang melayang-layang di atas sebuah papan melintas, ia sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan Wonwoo yang tergeletak pingsan, karena pemuda itu melayang di ketinggian empat kaki.

Tapi kemudian, pemuda itu memutar arah lajunya. Kemudian turun dari papan yang dinaikinya.

"Hngg, siapa juga yang pingsan di sini?" tanya pemuda itu, seolah pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi kemudian, dari kejauhan dia mendengar gerombolan yang mengejarnya.

"Kim Mingyu! Jangan kabur kau, sialan!"

Mingyu tampak bingung. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja meninggalkan orang pingsan itu begitu saja, toh ia tak mengenalnya.

Tapi kemudian Mingyu menghapus fikiran itu, setelah menatap lekat-lekat wajah pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Manis." Hanya satu kata dan Mingyu membawa pemuda itu dalam gendongannya. Mingyu mengangkatnya ala bridal, kemudian kembali menaiki papannya.

Mengucap beberapa mantra dan papan itu kembali melayang. Mingyu dengan cepat berlalu dari tempat itu.

Meninggalkan segerombolan orang yang mengejarnya dengan menaiki kuda hitam bersayap yang tampak menyeramkan.

Mingyu turun dari papannya di depan sebuah bangunan yang agak terpencil dan tersisih dari pemukiman. Sebuah rumah mungil dengan atap seng berkarat dan lantai kayu yang usang.

Mingyu menaruh papannya begitu saja di depan pintu.

Dia mengucap sebuah mantra lagi dan pintu kayu eboni hitam di depannya terbuka. Meskipun dari luar bangunan itu terlihat menyeramkan seperti rumah hantu, nyatanya isinya sangat berbanding terbalik.

Meskipun dinding nya hanya di cat berwarna cokelat dengan beberapa variasi putih gading, tapi lantai kayunya nampak bersih berkilat dan di lapisi oleh karpet merah berbulu yang hangat.

Di ruang tamu itu ada beberapa sofa berwarna marun dan di susun dekat jendela bergorden cokelat muda.

Mingyu melepas sepatunya. Kemudian menapaki karpet merah itu dan membawa pemuda manis yang tak sadarkan diri itu ke sofa. Menidurkan nya di sana, lalu menyelimuti nya dengan sebuah selimut hangat.

Mingyu berjalan menghampiri lampu teplok nya yang belum menyala, dia membuka kap nya lalu meniupnya pelan, dan secara ajaib api membakar sumbunya dan Mingyu kembali menutup kap nya. Menaruh lampu itu di tempatnya dan menerangi sekitarnya.

Mingyu menghampiri perapian yang berdebu. Ia meraih beberapa kayu bakar yang menumpuk lalu melempar nya ke dalam perapian. Menggosok-gosok tangannya sambil menggumamkan sebuah mantra, dan beberapa detik setelahnya perapian itu menyala terang.

Suhu hangat mulai menjalari ruangan. Maka Mingyu membuka jubahnya dan menaruhnya di kaitan yang berdiri dekat perapian.

Mingyu berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Menatap pemuda manis yang belum juga membuka matanya.

"Dia itu pingsan atau mati, sih?" Gumam Mingyu bingung.

Mingyu memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur, yaitu sebuah ruangan yang ada di sebelah ruang tamu, Mingyu menyalakan lilin-lilin yang berjajar di tengah-tengah meja makan dengan telunjuknya, membuat dapur cukup terang.

Mingyu lalu menghampiri lemari kayunya, mengeluarkan beberapa macam sayuran dan membawanya ke meja makan.

Sambil berdiri, dengan tenang ia mengupas dan mengirisi sayuran itu. Dia juga menyalakan tungku dan menanak nasi.

Mingyu mencuci sayuran nya, lalu mulai merebusnya kedalam didihan air yang mengepul. Memasukkan beberapa rempah-rempah dan mengaduknya.

Sambil menunggu makanan nya matang, Mingyu menghampiri lemarinya lagi. Meraih sebuah keranjang rotan kecil yang berisi tumbuhan herbal.

Mingyu bergumam. Tapi kemudian meraih beberapa akar-akaran dan juga sejumput rumput kering. Mingyu menaruhnya di sebuah cangkir porselen. Menyeduhnya dengan air hangat. Lalu membawanya ke ruang tamu, tempat pemuda manis itu tergolek pingsan di Sofanya.

Mingyu membungkuk. Menyeka poni pemuda itu sehingga wajah manisnya terlihat lebih jelas. Mingyu tersenyum diam-diam. Perasaannya menghangat.

Mingyu menaruh cangkir porselen yang di bawa di meja dekat sofa. Menyendok nya menggunakan sendok kecil lalu pelan-pelan menyuapkan nya pada pemuda manis itu.

Beberapa detik setelah aliran teh itu masuk kerongkongan si pemuda manis dan masuk ke lambungnya, pemuda itu membuka matanya.

"Hnggg?" Gumamnya. Tapi terdengar lucu di telinga Mingyu.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga." Ucap Mingyu pemuda itu tersenyum manis.

Sedangkan sosok di depannya itu tampak terkejut dan serta merta dia mendudukkan dirinya.

"Ka-kau siapa? " tanya pemuda itu.

Mingyu terkekeh. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Namaku Kim Mingyu. Siapa namamu?" tanya Mingyu.

Pemuda itu tidak langsung menjawab. Dia justru menoleh ke sekelilingnya.

"Ini dimana?" pemuda itu tampak asing dengan keadaan sekelilingnya.

Lagi-lagi Mingyu terkekeh geli. Pemuda di depannya ini nampak sangat menggemaskan baginya.

"Kau ada di rumahku. Tadi aku menemukan mu pingsan di jalan." Ucap Mingyu menjelaskan.

Wonwoo mengernyit. Ia mencoba mengingat, dan oh! Terakhir diingatnya adalah, dia menekan tombol aneh di lift apartemen nya, dan membuatnya terdampar di sebuah kota yang aneh.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Kan sudah kubilang, ini di rumahku." Ulang Mingyu dengan penekanan.

Wonwoo hendak bertanya lagi, namun kemudian pintu rumah Mingyu di ketuk. Dengan cukup keras.

"Mingyu! Kim Mingyu! Buka pintunya."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo sejenak. Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Sebentar, ya. Kau diam disini. Jangan bergerak barang sejengkalpun." Ucap Mingyu pada Wonwoo. Pemuda manis itu tampak tidak mengerti, tapi ia mengangguk saja mengiyakan kalimat Mingyu.

Sebelum berjalan menuju pintu, Mingyu mengucapkan beberapa mantra tanpa suara. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya menatapnya bingung.

Mingyu menghampiri pintu. Lalu membukanya. Itu adalah Choi Seungcheol, petugas keamanan wilayah yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya.

Seungcheol itu pemuda dengan tubuh atletis dan sangat patuh pada peraturan. Dia merupakan penguasa daerah itu, yang merupakan suruhan dari ratu mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mingyu dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Beberapa warga bilang kau pulang membawa orang asing. Biarkan aku melihatnya!" Ucap Seungcheol tegas.

Mingyu menggendik. "Orang asing siapa? Tidak ada siapa-siapa." Sahut Mingyu.

"Halah! Bohong!" Seungcheol mendorong bahu Mingyu dan membuat pemuda itu bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri.

Seungcheol kemudian berdiri di ambang pintu. Menatap sekeliling ruang tamu sempit itu. Kosong.

"Lihat?" Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

Seungcheol mendelik. "Kau pasti menyembunyikan nya, Mingyu!" Ucap Seungcheol kesal.

"Apa yang bisa aku sembunyikan di rumah sesempit ini?" tanya Mingyu balik.

Seungcheol berbalik. Dengan sengaja menabrakkan bahunya pada Mingyu yang hanya menatap heran.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Hari ini kau bisa menyembunyikan nya. Besok-besok aku akan menemukan nya!" Ucap Seungcheol, bermaksud mengancam.

Mingyu tertawa. "Baiklah, aku mengerti." Lalu buru-buru menutup pintu setelah memastikan Seungcheol benar-benar pergi dari pekarangan rumahnya.

Mingyu berbalik, hendak menghampiri Wonwoo. Sayangnya, dia mundur lagi. Menyadari aroma yang khas yang menguat kuat dari arah Wonwoo.

Mingyu perlahan maju, dengan ragu ia menatap Wonwoo.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo bingung.

"Wonwoo, dari mana kau berasal?" tanya Mingyu kemudian. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Benar, aroma yang khas yang menguat itu berasal dari tubuh Wonwoo. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah menciumnya lagi, Mingyu masih hafal betul baunya.

"Aku? Aku berasal dari Changwon lalu merantau di Seoul untuk kuliah." Sahut Wonwoo kemudian.

Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya. "Sudah kuduga." Gumamnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Wonwoo balik.

"Wonwoo, kau itu ma-" Mingyu ragu untuk menanyakan nya. Tapi dia benar-benar tak tahan. Aroma itu begitu menusuk penciumannya dan begitu memabukkan. Untuk pertama kalinya Mingyu begini.

"Apa?" tanya Wonwoo, memiringkan kepalanya sambil berkedip lucu.

Mingyu mematung. "Kau itu manusia, ya?" tanya Mingyu akhirnya. Suaranya terdengar berat dan parau.

Wonwoo tertawa. "Kau ini! Tentu saja aku manusia! Kau fikir aku ini apa, iblis atau vampir begitu?" Wonwoo balik bertanya dengan sisa tawanya.

Mingyu bergeming. Ia membalik tubuhnya.

"Kau tak seharusnya berada di sini, Wonwoo." Ucap Mingyu dingin.

Wonwoo terdiam. Sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Mingyu.

Pemuda itu berbalik. Lalu dengan langkah kasar meninggalkan Wonwoo di ruang tamu sendirian. Berjalan ke dapur.

Mingyu masuk kedalam sebuah bilik. Berdiri di depan sebuah cermin bundar di dinding. Mingyu menatapnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, matanya berubah memerah dan taringnya perlahan memanjang, mencuat keluar.

Mingyu benci kenyataan ini, tapi Wonwoo benar-benar membangkitkan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Wonwoo begitu memabukkan. Dan, ini pertama kalinya Mingyu merasa begitu.

Wonwoo tiba-tiba merasa dia ingin buang air kecil. Maka ia segera bangkit menyusul Mingyu kedapur.

"Mingyu?" Panggil Wonwoo.

Namun tak ada jawaban.

Wonwoo melihat cahaya di balik sebuah bilik. Tanpa tahu kalau itu kamar mandi.

"Mingyu?" Wonwoo menghampiri bilik itu.

Selangkah lagi, dan tiba-tiba saja Mingyu keluar dari dalam sana. Dia tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan Wonwoo.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Mingyu, gugup.

Ruangan memang tidak terlalu terang karena mereka hanya mengandalkan cahaya lilin. Tapi Wonwoo dapat melihatnya dengan jelas dari jarak sedekat ini, bahwa penampilan Mingyu berubah.

"Mingyu, matamu memerah." Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kau menjauhlah dulu." Sahut Mingyu dingin.

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa Mingyu tiba-tiba begini?

"Ada apa?"

"Mundur saja. Aroma mu. . . Errr bau tubuhmu-" ucapan Mingyu terpotong.

Wonwoo buru-buru menciumi bau tubuhnya sendiri. "Aku memang belum mandi. Tapi apa benar sebau itu?" tanya Wonwoo murung.

Mingyu menahan nafas. "Minggirlah, Wonwoo." Sebisa mungkin Mingyu menjauhi Wonwoo.

"Kau ini kenapa? Apa aku benar-benar bau sampai kau harus menjaga jarak begitu?" Wonwoo tampak jengkel.

"Bukan begitu Wonwoo, kau tidak akan mengerti. Karena kita berbeda." Mingyu menatap lurus ke arah Wonwoo.

"Apa maksudmu? Tadi sikapmu baik sekali padaku. Kenapa sekarang kau begini?" Wonwoo mulai tidak sabaran.

"Pokoknya menjauhlah dulu!" Ucap Mingyu dengan nada tinggi.

Wonwoo mematung. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

"Kenapa? Apa maksudmu?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tak percaya.

Mingyu membuang muka. Sepertinya lebih baik dia katakan sejak awal.

"Seharusnya kau tidak ada disini, Wonwoo. Ini bukan tempat mu." Ucap Mingyu dengan helaan nafas panjang.

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Dan juga, aku bukan manusia sepertimu."

Wonwoo terbelalak kaget.

"Kau tak seharusnya bertemu dengan ku. Aku ini seorang vampire. Dan sekarang, kau sedang terjebak di neraka, dalam konteks yang berbeda."

Wonwoo merasa kepalanya pusing, mungkin dia akan pingsan.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya.

TBC or END/?

note: aku lagi kepengin nyoba genre fantasy :") di saat the servant gak karuan malah muncul ide baru :") maafkan dakuh :")

btw

REVIEW juseyoo


	2. You Are

.

Wonwoo terbelalak kaget.

"Kau tak seharusnya bertemu dengan ku. Aku ini seorang vampire. Dan sekarang, kau sedang terjebak di neraka, dalam konteks yang berbeda."

Wonwoo merasa kepalanya pusing, mungkin dia akan pingsan.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tapi Wonwoo masih bisa menahan kesadarannya. Otaknya bekerja dengan keras mencerna ucapan Mingyu.

"Ne-neraka?" Ulang Wonwoo tidak percaya. Kalau di ilustrasi kan, kepala Wonwoo sudah berasap sekarang karena berfikir terlalu berat.

Mingyu masih mematung di tempatnya. Perlahan-lahan dia mundur. Aroma Wonwoo -lebih tepatnya aroma darah nya- begitu memguar di hidungnya dan benar-benar memabukkan.

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Bohong. Ini sama sekali tak lucu. Sungguh tidak masuk akal." Ucap Wonwoo, menolak penjelasan Mingyu.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Wonwoo. Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi." Sahut Mingyu dingin. Dia merasa tubuhnya memanas saat berdekatan Wonwoo. Aromanya begitu memabukkan. Mingyu tak tahan.

Wonwoo kembali menggeleng. "Aku tahu kau berbohong, sekarang kenapa kau terus-terusan berjalan mundur begitu?" Wonwoo melangkah maju menghampiri Mingyu.

Sedangkan Mingyu terlihat panik. Dia takut tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Mingyu dapat merasakannya dengan jelas bagaimana jantungnya berpacu dan taringnya yang perlahan semakin menyembul. Juga suhu tubuhnya yang terasa makin panas.

"Jangan mendekat Wonwoo, kau bisa celaka." Ucap Mingyu dengan sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya sendiri.

Wonwoo yang tidak percaya akan semua kalimat Mingyu, menganggap nya hanya gurauan. Jadi dia tetap melangkah maju.

"Jangan bercanda lagi, Mingyu. Ini tidak lucu."

Mingyu merasa tubuhnya menabrak dinding sedangkan Wonwoo dua langkah di depannya.

"Ughh-" Mingyu menutup hidungnya rapat-rapat. Dia tidak pernah bertemu manusia sebelumnya, dan Mingyu benar-benar tidak siap. Mingyu takut dia lepas kendali dan berakhir dengan 'memakan' Wonwoo.

"Mingyu, kau tak apa?" Wonwoo kelihatan bingung.

"Argh-" Mingyu mencengkeram bahu Wonwoo tiba-tiba.

Mereka bertatapan dan Wonwoo melihat dengan jelas mata Mingyu yang memerah dan berkilatan mengerikan. Dengan dua taring runcing yang menonjol di sudut bibirnya.

"Mi-mingyu. . ." baiklah, Wonwoo percaya sekarang. Dia menyesal tidak menuruti ucapan Mingyu. Dia berusaha mengelak dari cengkeraman Mingyu, tapi pemuda itu terlalu kuat.

Mingyu terlihat benar-benar mengerikan sekarang.

"Le-lepaskan aku, Mingyu." Wonwoo mulai berkeringat ketika Mingyu mendekatkan wajah ke lehernya. Wonwoo dapat merasakan nafas panas Mingyu yang memburu.

Wonwoo menutup matanya. Dia percaya sekarang, bahwa Mingyu adalah vampir dan sebentar lagi akan menghisap habis darahnya.

Keadaan begitu mencekam. Wonwoo masih berusaha menjauhkan wajah Mingyu dari lehernya, namun sia-sia.

Sret!

BRUKK!

Hening.

Wonwoo perlahan membuka matanya, dan mendapati Mingyu yang tersungkur dengan seorang pemuda berjongkok di dekatnya.

"Hei Kim Mingyu bodoh, kau itu sudah gila, apa?" tanya pemuda itu. Dia memanggul sesuatu di bahunya.

Pemuda itu melempar panggulannya, dan Wonwoo sadar kalau itu adalah seekor rusa yang-entah pingsan atau mati- dengan semua kaki terikat serabut pepohonan.

"Argh-" Mingyu menggeram. Dia masih tergeletak di lantai.

Sementara Wonwoo berjalan mundur menjauhi dua pemuda itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" pemuda asing itu menoleh ke Wonwoo. Dia mengamati Wonwoo dari atas ke bawah dengan intens. Wonwoo sampai malu karenanya.

"Hei idiot, cepat bangun. Kau itu gila ya, makhluk semanis ini mau kau makan?" tanya pemuda itu, dengan ujung kaki mengguncang bahu Mingyu.

Wonwoo masih membisu. Dia hanya berusaha menjauh.

Perlahan, Mingyu bangkit. Matanya sudah tidak Semerah tadi. Dan taringnya juga sudah tidak kelihatan.

"Maafkan aku, Wonwoo. Sudah kubilang seharusnya kau menjauh. Aroma tubuhmu benar-benar memabukkan." Ucap Mingyu, menunduk dalam-dalam dengan raut menyesal.

Wonwoo masih diam. Entah dia harus tersanjung atau ketakutan di bilang begitu.

"Ck, memang benar sih. Aroma nya terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan." Sahut pemuda itu. Mengiyakan kalimat Mingyu.

"Sialan. Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Mingyu setelah sadar kalau ada orang lain selain ia dan Wonwoo.

Pemuda itu memukul belakang kepala Mingyu cukup keras. "Brengsek. Sejak kau mulai berfikir untuk memangsa pemuda manis itu!" pemuda itu menunjuk Wonwoo yang hanya berkedip di tempatnya.

"Ck. Kau masuk tanpa izin lagi." Gerutu Mingyu. Sebal.

"Cih, kalau aku bisa masuk tanpa harus lewat pintu, kenapa harus repot-repot izin?" tanya pemuda itu balik.

"Terserah, dasar iblis!" rutuk Mingyu.

"Aku memang iblis." Sahutnya enteng.

Wonwoo hanya diam menyimak percakapan dua pemuda di depannya. Diam-diam ia merasa takut.

Tiba-tiba, pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Wonwoo.

"Kenalkan, namaku Wen Junhui. Aku adalah iblis paling tampan di negeri ini!" Ucap Junhui, penuh percaya diri. Mengulurkan tangannya ke depan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya menatapnya ragu dengan tangan gemetar.

Junhui tertawa. "Astaga kau menggemaskan sekali, tidak perlu takut begitu. Aku tak akan menelanmu!" Ucap Junhui, meraih tangan Wonwoo lalu mereka berjabat tangan.

Junhui terpaku ketika menyadari tangan Wonwoo yang terasa lembut dan hangat.

"Sudah, sudah!" tiba-tiba saja Mingyu melepas jabatan tangan Wonwoo dan Junhui. Lalu menarik Junhui menjauh.

"Yak! Tidak usah begitu!" Ucap Junhui kesal.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Mingyu, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Junhui menepuk keningnya. "Oh, ini aku habis berburu dengan Paman Han, kau lihat, aku dapat seekor rusa. Kita bisa memakan nya bersama." Kata Junhui panjang lebar sambil menunjukkan rusa yang tadi dipanggulnya.

"Tumben sekali kau mengajak ku makan bersama." Komentar Mingyu.

"Ck, kau boleh minum darahnya dan aku akan makan dagingnya."

Mereka asik bercakap-cakap, melupakan Wonwoo yang sudah merinding dan berkeringat dingin mendengar percakapan yang terdengar mengerikan di telinganya.

Tiba-tiba Junhui menoleh ke arah Wonwoo,menunjuknya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Dalam hati Wonwoo bergumam. "Kumohon biarkan aku hidup." Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak ketakutan berada di dekat iblis dan vampir begini?

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Junhui.

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Haish, terima kasih apanya. Omong-omong, apa yang dimakan para manusia?" Junhui bertanya pada Mingyu.

Sementara yang ditanya itu menggeleng. "Apa ya. Mungkin sama saja." Ucap Mingyu. Ia jadi teringat nasi yang di masaknya.

"Oh! Aku tadi menanak nasi, sepertinya sudah matang." Ucapnya lagi. Mingyu lalu menoleh ke arah Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo, kau makan nasi, kan?" tanya nya polos.

Junhui tertawa. "Untuk apa kau menanak nasi, dasar vampir idiot. Memangnya kau ini goblin, apa?" tanya Junhui balik.

Mingyu menggendik. "Tadi kan aku pulang bersama Wonwoo, karena itu lah aku menanak nasi. Karena ia belum makan. Iya kan, Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Hngg, iya." Sahutnya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kau siapkan dulu makan malamnya. Aku akan menunggu." Ucap Junhui seenaknya.

Mingyu merenggut. Tapi ia menurutinya.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, mereka bertiga duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja makan bundar berukuran sedang. Di atas meja itu sudah disiapkan makanan untuk masing-masing.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Wonwoo merasa kalau itu adalah makan malam paling mengerikan baginya. Bukan, bukan. Bukan karena dia makan malam bersama iblis dan vampir seperti Junhui dan Mingyu.

Tapi karena hidangan yang disajikan. Memang, di depan Wonwoo yang tersedia adalah makanan yang lumrah. Dia disuguhi sepiring nasi, semangkuk sup hangat, dan beberapa potong daging goreng.

Yang menurut Wonwoo mengerikan adalah, makanan yang ada di depan Mingyu dan Junhui. Wonwoo yakin bet kalau yang ada di gelas besar Mingyu adalah darah segar, tercium dari baunya yang anyir. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Junhui bersiap menyantap sebongkah daging mentah, bagian paha. Sepertinya rusa yang tadi ia bawa.

Wonwoo tidak pernah membayangkan akan makan malam dengan bau anyir dan amis menguar disekelilingnya seperti ini.

Bukan jijik. Wonwoo hanya tidak terbiasa.

Mingyu yang menyadari arti tatapan Wonwoo, berinisiatif memberinya saran. "Wonwoo, kalau kau merasa terganggu, kau boleh makan di ruang tamu. Tidak apa-apa. Kami cukup mengerti."

Wonwoo tergagap. Ucapan Mingyu tepat sasaran. Ia jadi merasa tak enak. "Tidak, Mingyu. Aku baik-baik saja." Elak nya.

Junhui menengadah. Menghentikan kunyahannya sejenak. "Benar, Wonwoo. Aku tahu kau merasa terganggu. Baunya pasti tidak nyaman. Maafkan aku."

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Ti-tidak-"

Mingyu bangkit, meraih nampan makanan Wonwoo lalu membawanya ke ruang tamu. Mau tidak mau Wonwoo mengekorinya.

Mingyu menaruhnya di meja depan sofa tempat Wonwoo berbaring tadi. "Nah, makanlah dengan lahap." Ucap Mingyu, tanpa sadar tangannya mengusap kepala Wonwoo dan mengulas sebuah senyuman manis.

Wonwoo merona. Ia tidak tahu mengapa sentuhan Mingyu membuatnya berdebar. "Baiklah." Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya. Sedangkan Mingyu kembali ke ruang makan.

Wonwoo meraih sendoknya, lalu mencicipi sup buatan Mingyu. Ketika kuah sup itu menyentuh lidahnya, Wonwoo terhenyak. Rasanya di lua ekspektasi nya.

"Enak." Gumam Wonwoo, mulai menyantap makan malam nya dengan lahap. Wonwoo baru sadar, kalau perutnya kelaparan.

Sedangkan di ruang makan, Junhui dan Mingyu duduk berhadapan. Mereka makan dalam diam. Sampai kemudian Junhui bersuara.

"Dimana kau bertemu dengannya? Ini sudah lama sekali sejak ada manusia yang tersesat di dunia kita." Ucap Junhui serius.

"Aku menemukan nya tergeletak pingsan di tepi jalan. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia manusia. Karena aku sedang buru-buru." Sahut Mingyu menjelaskan, kembali mereguk gelas besar berisi cairan merah pekat dan anyir.

"Aku dengar kau menyembunyikan nya dari Petugas Choi Seungcheol?" tanya Junhui lagi.

"Ya, kau tahu sendiri dia seperti apa orangnya. Aku fikir Wonwoo hanya tersesat. Jadi aku berencana mengantar nya pulang sebelum fajar." Sahut Mingyu lagi.

"Omong-omong Mingyu, kau kabur lagi dari rencana perjodohan mu dengan Puteri Kim Sohye. Kau itu kenapa?" Akhirnya Junhui selesai menghabiskan makanan nya. Kali ini ia menatap Mingyu serius.

"Ck, aku benci perjodohan sialan itu. Aku tidak tertarik padanya." Mingyu berdecak sebal sambil membereskan bekas makannya.

"Kenapa? Kau pasti kena masalah lagi. Raja Kim Jong-un pasti tidak akan memaafkan mu."

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak peduli! Persetan dengan adat kerajaan! Lagi pula Ayahku hanya putera kedua, Pangeran yang tak dianggap. Jadi tidak ada hubungannya lagi denganku." Ucap Mingyu jengkel.

Junhui terdiam. "Ayahmu sudah meninggal, Mingyu." Ucap Junhui dengan nada yang dalam.

"Kau benar, Ayahku Kim Jongin sudah mati, dan bahkan saat pemakaman nya tidak ada yang datang! Dan setelah ini dengan seenaknya raja ingin menjodohkan ku pada anaknya, dengan alasan silsilah keluarga? Cih. Keluarga macam apa." Umpat Mingyu. Kesal bukan main.

"Kau itu satu-satunya penerus keluarga bangsawan vampir, Mingyu." Ucap Junhui mengingatkan.

"Bangsawan macam apa yang hidup belangsak seperti ini?" Mingyu lagi-lagi berdecih.

Junhui terdiam. Dia mencari topik pembicaraan lain yang sekiranya bisa meredakan kekesalan Mingyu.

Ya, menurut garis keturunan, Mingyu adalah bangsawan. Ayahnya adalah adik dari Raja Kim Jong-un yang saat ini memerintah, dan menurut adat kerajaan sudah seharusnya Mingyu di jodohkan dengan saudara sepupunya, Kim Sohye. Untuk menjaga kemurnian keturunan keluarga kerajaan.

Tapi Mingyu tak peduli. Dia sudah menggapai dirinya bukanlah bagian dari keluarga kerajaan. Toh, sejak kecil ia dan Ayahnya dibuang. Hanya karena Ayahnya menikahi koki istana.

Mingyu sudah tidak mau ada sangkut pautnya dengan keluarga kerajaan.

"Oh ya Mingyu, bukankah Wonwoo itu manis? Aku suka sekali melihat ekspresi nya. Dia terlihat lucu saat kebingungan." Ucap Junhui kemudian. Mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mingyu terdiam. Dia setuju dengan ucapan Junhui bahwa Wonwoo itu manis. Tapi ia tak suka saat Junhui yang mengatakan nya. Entahlah.

"Ya. Baru kali ini aku bertemu orang sepolos dia. Wonwoo bahkan hampir pingsan saat aku tahu kalau aku ini vampir dan dia sedang tersesat di neraka." Sahut Mingyu.

"Hei, berhenti mengatai negeri mu sendiri neraka, Mingyu." Tegur Junhui.

"Memang benar neraka, kan? Tempat macam apa yang dihuni oleh iblis, goblin, manusia srigala, dan vampir kalau bukan neraka?" tanya Mingyu balik.

Junhui tertawa. "Ya, ya, ya. Terserah saja."

Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika mendengar kalimat Wonwoo menyela.

"Ekhem, tadi aku mendengar namaku disebut, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Wonwoo, nampan piring kotor di tangan nya.

Mingyu dan Junhui saling pandang. Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Dia merasa kepergok.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami hanya berfikir bagaimana caranya kau bisa sampai disini?" Sahut Junhui. Beruntunglah Junhui sangat pandai mencari alibi.

Wonwoo menghampiri mereka berdua, ikut duduk di kursi meja makan. Dia menaruh nampan nya di meja. Lalu menarik nafas.

"Oh itu, aku bisa jelaskan pada kalian."

Mingyu membenarkan posisi duduknya. Menghadap Wonwoo. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya penasaran. Junhui juga ikut menatap Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menarik nafas lalu mulai bercerita. "Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu pasti apa penyebabnya. Aku berjalan pulang menuju apartemen ku sepulang bekerja di kafe. Kemudian ketika aku sampai di basement, aku menaiki sebuah lift. Biasanya, tidak ada hal aneh dengan lift itu. Tapi malam itu, entah bagaimana, ada tombol merah bertuliskan 'hell' karena penasaran, akupun menekannya. Dan tak kusangka. Itu membuatku berakhir disini. Ketika keluar, aku sudah ada di sini dan kepalaku terasa pening sehingga akhirnya aku pingsan dan saat bangun, aku menemukan diriku di sini." Ucap Wonwoo, menjelaskan panjang lebar kejadian yang dialaminya.

Mingyu dan Junhui saling pandang. Mereka asing dengan beberapa kosa kata yang dipakai Wonwoo.

"Er. . . Lift itu yang seperti apa?" tanya Junhui akhirnya. Mingyu menendang kakinya di bawah meja. Merasa malu dan bingung di saat bersamaan.

Wonwoo mengernyit. "Kau tidak tahu lift?" tanya Wonwoo.

Junhui mengangguk.

"Disini tidak ada lift, apartemen, dan kafe . . . Seperti yang kau bilang." Mingyu menimpali.

Wonwoo tercengang mendengarnya. Tapi kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. Bahwa negeri ini belum semaju tempat asalnya. Di sini bahkan masih menggunakan kayu bakar dan tidak ada listrik, tentu saja mereka tidak tahu. Fikir Wonwoo.

"Hngg bagaimana ya aku menjelaskan nya. Ini akan rumit untuk di mengerti. Tapi akan lebih mudah kalau kalian melihat langsung benda-benda itu."

Mingyu kembali melirik Junhui. Masih tidak paham.

Wonwoo mendengus. "Begini saja, lift itu alat untuk membawamu ke lantai yang lebih tinggi, lalu apartemen itu tempat tinggal ku dan kafe adalah tempat aku bekerja. Kalian paham?" tanya Wonwoo akhirnya.

Mingyu terlihat berbinar. "Sepertinya tempat tinggal mu menarik, Wonwoo. Aku ingin pergi kesana." Ucapnya semangat.

Wonwoo terlihat berfikir sejenak. Boleh tidak ya, dia mengajak Mingyu yang seorang vampir ke tempat tinggalnya, para manusia?

"Mungkin sekali-kali tidak apa-apa." Sahut Wonwoo mengambang.

Junhui tiba-tiba saja berdiri. "Hngg, aku pulang dulu. Ada keperluan. Besok-besok aku datang lagi." Ucapnya berpamitan.

Mingyu berdecih. "Tidak usah datang lagi juga tak apa-apa." Sahutnya Ketus.

Junhui tertawa. "Ya sudah, sampai nanti." Junhui melambai, perlahan tubuhnya mulai berubah menjadi asap hitam kemerahan yang pekat dan perlahan-lahan menghilang hingga tak berbekas.

Wonwoo menatapnya takjub sampai tak berkedip. "Ba-bagaimana bisa dia menghilang dengan cara begitu?" Ucap nya kaget.

Mingyu tertawa. "Semua iblis memang begitu, Wonwoo. Mereka bisa berpindah tempat."

"Teleportasi?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengernyit. "Istilah mu terlalu rumit, Wonwoo."

Gantian Wonwoo yang mengernyit heran.

"Oh ya, akan kuantar kau pagi nanti untuk pulang. Sebelum matahari terbit, ya?" tanya Mingyu, sambil membereskan meja makan yang berserakan.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Tapi apa tidak terlalu pagi?" tanya Wonwoo balik.

"Kita harus pergi sebelum petugas Choi Seungcheol menangkapmu! Dia pasti mengadu dan urusannya jadi runyam." Ucap Mingyu menjelaskan.

Wonwoo menunduk mencerna kata-kata Mingyu.

"Kita?"

Wonwoo menatap tak nyaman ke arah Mingyu.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu begitu, Mingyu. Di luar hujan deras dan kau memilih tidur di lantai. Kau bisa sakit." Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Wonwoo. Aku harus menghormati tamuku. Lagi pula aku akan tidur di depan perapian sehingga tubuhku tidak kedinginan." Sahutnya, dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Bohong, faktanya, Mingyu takut dia tak dapat mengontrol dirinya lagi seperti tadi.

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Kita bisa berbagi ranjang ini, Mingyu. Aku merasa tak enak hati padamu." Sahutnya pula.

Mingyu tertawa. "Ranjang itu hanya cukup untuk satu orang, Wonwoo. Lagi pula memangnya kau tak takut aku mengigit mu saat kau tidur?" tanya Mingyu kemudian.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak. Terlihat berfikir. Tapi kemudian dia menjawab dengan polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku tahu kau orang yang baik, Mingyu." Ucapnya yakin. Ia kemudian turun dari kasur sambil menyeret selimutnya, menghampiri Mingyu yang duduk di depan perapian.

Mereka bertatapan. "Kenapa kau seyakin itu?" tanya Mingyu heran.

Wonwoo berjongkok di depan perapian setelah membalut bahunya dengan selimut. Mengulurkan tangannya mendekat ke arah perapian, menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Sejenak Wonwoo mengambil nafas. Lalu berucap dengan suara yang agak serak karena kantuk. Menoleh ke Mingyu, menatapnya dalam.

"Karena kau adalah orang yang sudah menyelamatkan ku. Terima kasih, Mingyu." Wonwoo mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman manis yang tulus.

Mingyu terpaku melihatnya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku tapi perasaan nya menghangat. Ia merasa dadanya sesak karena perasaan manis yang aneh. Tanpa sadar Mingyu terpesona pada Wonwoo.

"Kau manis, Wonwoo." Gumam Mingyu tanpa sadar, sayangnya Wonwoo sudah kembali sibuk menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya sehingga tidak mendengar ucapan Mingyu.

Mingyu membangunkan Wonwoo tepat ketika mentari baru mulai membiasakan samar-samar di ufuk timur. Sekitar setengah jam dari waktu mentari terbit.

Ia memanggil-manggil nama pemuda itu. Namun Wonwoo hanya bergumam dengan mata terpejam, sepertinya dia kelelahan sampai tidur senyenyak itu.

"Wonwoo, bangunlah. Aku akan mengantar mu kembali ke tempat kemarin." Ucap Mingyu, kali ini ia mengguncang tangan Wonwoo perlahan.

Wonwoo membuka matanya, menjawab dengan suara serak. "Baiklah, tapi aku ingin membasuh wajah terlebih dulu." Sahut Wonwoo, ia turun dari kasurnya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Sementara Mingyu sedang membuka-buka lemari pakaian nya, mencari jubah yang hangat untuk Wonwoo kenakan.

Mingyu memang termasuk orang yang baik, ia gemar menolong orang dan bersikap ramah kepada anak-anak. Itu yang membuatnya disukai banyak orang, sampai-sampai Puteri bungsu raja Kim Jong-un begitu tergila-gila padanya. Tapi meskipun begitu, Mingyu bukanlah seseorang yang mudah jatuh cinta. Dia hanya menganggap bahwa ia harus berbuat baik terhadap sesama, bukan karena tertarik pada seseorang.

Mingyu menarik sebuah mantel dengan tudung yang terbuat dari bulu beruang. Mantel itu tebal dan berwarna cokelat. Mingyu tersenyum. Ini yang ia cari.

"Mingyu, ayo kita pergi." Ajak Wonwoo, dia sudah membasuh wajahnya dan terlihat lebih segar.

"Wonwoo, coba kau kenakan ini. Udaranya masih dingin." Ucap Mingyu, menyodorkan mantel tadi kearah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo meraihnya. Lalu memakainya. "Terima kasih, ini hangat sekali." Wonwoo tersenyum, sampai hidungnya mengkerut lucu.

Mingyu ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Wonwoo terlihat lucu dengan mantel kebesaran itu, tubuhnya tenggelam dalam mantel itu.

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang." Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo, meraih hoodienya, lalu memakaikan nya di kepala Wonwoo. Mereka bertatapan.

Detik berikutnya sama-sama tersenyum.

Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo, "Ayo. Kita harus cepat."

Tap tap tap.

Mereka mengendap-ngendap menyusuri jalan setapak yang ada di belakang rumah Mingyu. Mereka sengaja mengambil jalan belakang, selain menghindari warga yang lain, juga karena jalan itu lebih dekat dengan tujuan mereka.

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kemudian meraih sebatang sapu lidi bergagang panjang.

"Kau tahu ini, kan?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk ragu. "Sapu lidi?" lirih Wonwoo. Dia masih serasa mimpi tersesat di dunia yang dipenuhi makhluk asing dan mereka menggunakan sihir.

Mingyu naik ke atas sapu tadi, memegang gagang nya erat.

"Naik kebelakang ku, Wonwoo. Kita harus cepat sebelum matahari terbit." Bisik Mingyu.

Wonwoo menurut. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat film fantasi yang sering ditonton nya saat kanak-kanak. Tentang para penyihir yang berpergian dengan sapu terbang. Tapi, Wonwoo tidak menyangka kalau sekarang dia akan merasakan sendiri adegan di film itu.

Wonwoo menempatkan dirinya di belakang Mingyu. Berpegangan pada pundaknya.

"Aku akan terbang dengan cepat, jadi tolong kau berpegangan lah yang erat." Ucap Mingyu, dengan seulas senyum diujung kalimat nya.

Wonwoo mengangguk.

Perlahan, sapu itu mulai melayang di langit. Wonwoo memperhatikan ke bawah, dan ia tercengang saat menyadari bahwa dirinya melayang di udara.

Mingyu melajukan sapunya dengan kecepatan penuh, dan membuat Wonwoo mau tak mau memeluknya erat.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata mengamati mereka.

"Benar dugaan ku. Dia menyembunyikan nya."

Langit masih berwarna kelabu, meski di ujung-ujung cakrawala sudah nampak semburat-semburat merah dan jingga yang menyembul perlahan. Udara masih cukup dingin. Membuat Wonwoo mau tak mau mengeratkan mantel kulit beruang yang di pinjamkan Mingyu padanya.

Meski begitu, dia suka dengan udara kota ini. Udaranya begitu segar membuat paru-paru nya lapang, tidak seperti Seoul yang udaranya sudah mengandung polusi. Selain itu, Wonwoo juga suka saat tangannya melingkari pinggang Mingyu dari belakang, Wonwoo merasa pipinya bersemu. Udara segar pagi hari bercampur dengan bau khas Mingyu yang duduk di depannya.

Ini pertama kalinya Wonwoo terbang. Lebih-lebih menaiki sapu terbang begini.

"Wonwoo?" Mingyu menoleh sekilas, lalu kembali menatap ke depan.

"Huh?" Sahut Wonwoo. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Mingyu, membuat nafasnya berhembus di dekat telinga Mingyu.

Mingyu merasakan bulu-bulunya yang merinding. Ia juga merasa aneh dengan jantung nya yang berdebar lebih cepat.

"Kita sebentar lagi sampai, berpegangan lah yang erat." Ucap Mingyu gugup.

Wonwoo mengangguk, lalu tangannya memeluk Mingyu tambah erat. Tak tahu kenapa, Wonwoo merasa nyaman.

Diam-diam, Wonwoo melirik kebawah kakinya, dan dia takjub saat melihat kakinya hampir menyentuh awan-awan yang ada di sekelilingnya. Wonwoo tersenyum. Jadi, begini rasanya berada di langit?

Perlahan-lahan, benda yang melayang-layang itu turun ke bawah, dan mendarat di tepi jalan.

Kemudian dua orang yang menaiki nya turun. Itu adalah Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Apa ini akan berhasil?" Gumam Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum. "Kalau memang benar kau datang dengan lift itu, harusnya kau bisa kembali dengan lift itu juga." Sahut Mingyu. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Wonwoo, menenangkan nya.

Wonwoo menggigiti bibir nya gugup.

"Hei, kita coba saja dulu." Ucap Mingyu akhirnya.

Wonwoo mengangguk.

Entah sengaja atau tidak, tapi Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo, lalu menggenggam nya. Mereka berjalan bergandengan menuju lift itu.

Beberapa langkah, dan Wonwoo berhasil menemukan lift itu. Persis seperti kemarin saat ia datang.

Wonwoo melepas genggaman Mingyu, lalu menekan tombol lift yang ada di depan. Dan pintu lift itu terbuka. Dengan ragu Wonwoo melangkah masuk. Sementara Mingyu mengamati nya dari depan lift.

Wonwoo menoleh sekelilingnya. Dan ia mengernyit karena hanya menemukan sebuah tombol di dinding lift itu. Sebuah tombol berwarna biru metalik dengan tulisan 'back' di dekatnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum. Sepertinya dengan tombol itu ia bisa kembali.

"Mingyu, kau benar! Aku bisa kembali!" Ucap Wonwoo semangat.

Mingyu tersenyum. "Benarkah?"

Wonwoo mengangguk antusias. "Ini, ada tombolnya, aku yakin dengan tombol itu aku bisa pulang!"

Mingyu mengangguk. Ia merasa senang mendengarnya. Tapi entah kenapa ada rasa tak rela kalau Wonwoo pergi secepat itu. Terlebih lagi, mereka belum pasti akan bertemu lagi.

"Mingyu? Kenapa diam?" tanya Wonwoo bingung.

Mingyu menggeleng. "Tidak apa! Ya sudah, sampai jumpa lagi, ya~" Ucap Mingyu, dengan sebuah senyuman di akhir kalimat.

Wonwoo terdiam. "Oh iya, ini mantelmu!" Ucap Wonwoo, hendak membuka mantel yang dipakainya.

Mingyu menggeleng. Ia lalu memakai kan lagi mantel itu di tubuh Wonwoo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau simpan saja. Anggap saja kenang-kenangan dari ku." Sahut Mingyu hangat.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak, Mingyu."

"Baiklah, sampai nanti." Mingyu melambai, lalu hendak berbalik pergi.

Wonwoo menekan tombol biru itu. Lalu pintu lift pun tertutup. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Kalau-kalau lift itu akan berguncang hebat seperti kemarin.

Beberapa saat, terjadi keheningan. Sampai tiba pintu lift itu terbuka lagi, dan Mingyu menghambur masuk dengan membawa sapu terbang nya.

"Ada apa, Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo kaget.

Mingyu menoleh. "Pengawas Seungcheol mengejarku!" jawabnya dengan nafas memburu.

Wonwoo tercengang mendengarnya. Tanpa fikir panjang, cepat-cepat Wonwoo menekan tombol biru itu. Dan seketika pintu lift kembali tertutup.

Lalu, lift itu mulai berguncang. Dan terasa seolah-olah terangkat naik ke atas dengan cepat.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Jantung nya berdebar-debar. Sampai kemudian dia merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya. Menyalurkan perasaan takut bersama.

Wonwoo merasakan lantai yang di tapakinya semakin bergetar. Dan ia merasa kepalanya mulai pening. Kemudian ia merasakan dua tangan yang merengkuh nya. Memeluknya erat dari samping.

Wonwoo membuka matanya. Mingyu memeluk nya erat dan membuat Wonwoo membenamkan wajahnya di dada pemuda itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Wonwoo. Aku disini."

Brugh!

Hening beberapa saat. Kemudian terdengar bunyi nyaring khas suara lift terbuka.

Ting!

Kemudian pintu lift terbuka lebar. Wonwoo melepas pelukan mereka. Lalu dengan buru-buru keluar dari lift itu, meski jalannya terhuyung-huyung. Hampir saja terjatuh, kalau Mingyu tidak sigap menangkap tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu cemas.

Wonwoo tidak langsung menjawab. Ia justru mengamati sekelilingnya.

Benar, ini adalah basement flatnya.

"Mingyu, kita berhasil! Aku kembali!" Ucap Wonwoo girang.

Mingyu tersenyum. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Tapi kemudian Wonwoo menyadari sesuatu. "Tapi Mingyu, kenapa kau ada disini? Kau seharusnya tidak mengikuti ku!" Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu tertawa. "Memangnya siapa yang tadi menekan tombol lift nya?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo terdiam. Dia kemudian kembali masuk kedalam lift.

Wonwoo terbelalak. Tombol merah yang kemarin malam di lihatnya tak ada. Hanya ada jajaran tombol seperti lift pada umumnya. Wonwoo kebingungan.

Bagaimana ini? Kalau tombol-tombol itu tak ada. Berarti. . . Mingyu tidak bisa kembali ke dunianya?

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu. Ia merasa bersalah.

"M-mingyu, maafkan aku. Tapi tombol-tombol itu tak ada." Lirihnya.

Mingyu terdiam. Tapi kemudian tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus kepala Wonwoo.

"Tidak apa-apa Wonwoo. Itu bukan masalah besar." Sahutnya menenangkan.

"Ta-tapi kau jadi tidak bisa kembali, Mingyu!"

Mingyu terhenyak mendengar nya.

Sementara Wonwoo sudah menahan tangisnya, merasa bersalah.

TBC OR END/?

REVIEW JUSEYO

Note: holla aku balik lagi~ maaf cuma ff yang ini yg di up :" nanti aku janji up the servant deh :"

btw, chap selanjutnya konfliknya mulai keluar, mau kapel Junhao atau jeongcheol yang jadi second lead nya? komen juseyo~


	3. Hold My Hand

"Ta-tapi kau jadi tidak bisa kembali, Mingyu!"

Mingyu terhenyak mendengar nya.

Sementara Wonwoo sudah menahan tangisnya, merasa bersalah.

Mingyu terdiam. Dia tiba-tiba merasa buntu. Tapi dari pada memikirkan cara pulang, Mingyu lebih memilih untuk bagaimana caranya menenangkan Wonwoo. Tanpa aba-aba, Mingyu meraih Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya.

"Sst, tenanglah. Kita bisa fikirkan itu nanti." Ucap Mingyu menenangkan.

Wonwoo terdiam. Ia melepas pelukan mereka lalu menatap sekelilingnya. Ini sudah siang, beberapa jam lebih maju dari pada di dunia Mingyu tadi. Wonwoo menatap jam tangannya yang masih melingkar, menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Tiba-tiba ia melotot kaget.

Lalu merogoh-rogoh sakunya, dan menemukan ponselnya yang sekarat dengan baterai beberapa persen. Dengan cepat Wonwoo memeriksa kalender dan agenda harian nya. Lalu tiba-tiba berseru panik.

"Mingyu, gawat!" Ucapnya sambil mengigiti bibir bawahnya panik.

Mingyu mengernyit heran. "Apa yang gawat?" Mingyu justru balik bertanya.

"Aku terlambat!"

Lalu tanpa berkata sepatah katapun lagi, Wonwoo menyeret Mingyu, membawanya pergi meninggalkan basement apartemen itu.

Wonwoo menarik-narik tangan Mingyu di sepanjang jalan, membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka menatap heran.

Sementara Mingyu yang berada dalam genggamannya, justru sibuk mengamati sekitarnya. Menatap takjub gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang berjajar di sepanjang jalan dan toko-toko juga restoran yang memenuhi tiap sudut jalan. Apalagi kendaraan yang lalu lalang. Ini pertama kalinya Mingyu melihat hal-hal seperti itu.

Wonwoo mengernyit saat merasakan tarikannya terlepas. Lalu ia menoleh, dan mendapati Mingyu yang berdiri takjub di depan sebuah restoran cepat saji dengan sebuah patung maskot yang dapat menggerakkan tangan nya.

"Wonwoo, ini apa?" Tunjuknya dengan wajah polos pada patung itu.

Wonwoo menarik napas. "Kita buru-buru, Mingyu!" Ucap Wonwoo, alih-alih menjawab ia justru menyeret Mingyu lagi.

Kali ini mereka berlari, menuju halte terdekat yang berjarak seratus meter di depan mereka. Wonwoo melihat bus yang akan mereka tumpangi sudah menepi dan sedang menaikkan penumpang. Tapi dari pada itu, Mingyu lebih peduli pada tangan mereka yang bertaut.

Mingyu menyukainya, entah kenapa ia merasa kalau tangan Wonwoo sangat pas di genggamannya dan mereka terlihat serasi. Mingyu tersenyum, diam-diam dia merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh yang menjalar di dalam dirinya.

"Mingyu, ayo cepat naik!" Seruan Wonwoo menyadarkan nya, Mingyu menoleh dan mendapati Wonwoo yang sudah di pintu bus. Maka cepat-cepat ia naik.

Setelah mereka duduk di kursi kosong terdekat, pintu bus tertutup dan bus mulai melaju.

Sepanjang jalan tak hentinya Mingyu menatap jalan raya dan lalu lintas yang ada dengan tatapan takjubnya seperti anak kecil yang di bawa ke taman bermain.

Wonwoo merasa risih dengan penumpang lain yang tampak menertawakan Mingyu, tapi dia tak tega untuk menegur Mingyu. Wonwoo tak tega membuat senyum lebar yang melengkung di sudut-sudut bibir pemuda itu luntur. Jadi dia memilih diam dan mencoba maklum, karena ini perjalanan bus pertama Mingyu. Meski mereka hanya akan berada di bus selama dua puluh menit.

"Wonwoo, kita akan pergi kemana? Dan apa nama benda ini?" Bisik Mingyu, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Wonwoo. Membuat sosok manis itu merasakan hawa merinding dan geli.

Maklum saja, Wonwoo tak pernah dibisiki oleh vampir sebelumnya.

"Kita akan pergi ke Kafe tempat ku bekerja. Dan sekarang kita sedang naik bus, kendaraan umum." Sahut Wonwoo menjelaskan.

Mingyu mengangguk paham tapi dia ingin bertanya lagi, apa itu kafe. Sebelum Wonwoo menekan tombol di bus dan membuat bus berhenti. Akhirnya, Mingyu menyimpan pertanyaan nya dan memilih melihat sendiri kafe itu.

Wonwoo lagi-lagi menarik tangan Mingyu, dia terlihat seperti seorang kakak yang khawatir adiknya akan hilang di kedamaian. Kenyataan nya, Mingyu lebih tua beratus-ratus tahun darinya.

"Kita sudah sampai~" Ucap Wonwoo. Mingyu yang berdiri di sebelah nya mengamati bangunan di depannya. Lalu dia mengangguk.

Dalam hati Mingyu bergumam, "jadi ini yang di sebut kafe?"

Wonwoo mengernyit saat menyadari bahwa kafe itu kosong dan sebuah plang 'close' menggantung di pintu nya.

Wonwoo cepat-cepat berjalan ke gang samping kafe itu, menuju ke pintu belakang kafe. Sedang Mingyu mengekorinya di belakang.

Di dekat pintu belakang kafe Wonwoo melihat Jeonghan, yang sepertinya baru selesai membuang sampah.

"Jeonghan Hyung! Ada apa?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil menghampiri nya.

Jeonghan menoleh. "Oh, Wonwoo-ya bukannya kau ada kuliah siang ini?" Tanya Jeonghan balik.

"Iya, nanti pukul satu." Jawab Wonwoo. "Lalu, kenapa kafe nya tutup?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Saluran air nya rusak, jadi Tuan Yoo menyuruh tukang ledeng untuk memperbaiki pipa nya. Jadi kita akan libur sampai dua hari." Sahut Jeonghan menjelaskan.

Wonwoo mengangguk paham. Dia sudah panik dikiranya terjadi sesuatu.

"Oh ya, ayo kau masuk makan dulu. Minghao sedang menyiapkan nasi goreng Beijing buatannya untuk makan siang. Dan, ajak juga pacar mu!" Ucap Jeonghan, menunjuk Mingyu lalu berlalu masuk kedalam.

Mingyu yang tidak mengerti hanya menatap dengan pandangan bingung. Sedang Wonwoo sudah memerah sampai ke telinganya.

Cepat-cepat Wonwoo masuk kedalam, mengejar Jeonghan.

"Hyung, dia bukan pacarku!" Protes Wonwoo.

Jeonghan tertawa sambil menata piring di meja. "Kenapa? Kalian tampak serasi, tuh." Sahut Jeonghan ringan.

Lagi-lagi Jeonghan melirik Mingyu yang berdiri di belakang Wonwoo.

"Hai Wonwoo-ya! Oh, kau membawa pacar mu, ya?" Minghao muncul dari konter dapur sambil membawa mangkuk besar berisi nasi goreng buatan nya yang masih mengepulkan asap.

Wonwoo cemberut. "Sudah kubilang dia bukan pacarku, kami ini hanya teman. Iya, kan Mingyu?" Tanya Wonwoo, meminta dukungan Mingyu atas protes nya.

Mingyu tersenyum. "Iya, Wonwoo." Sahutnya, meski sama sekali tak mengerti, Mingyu hanya tak ingin melihat Wonwoo cemberut.

Jeonghan dan Minghao saling lirik lalu mengulum senyum mereka.

"Ya sudah, sekarang ayo kita makan!" Seru Minghao.

Mereka akhirnya duduk saling berhadapan di sebuah meja persegi yang tidak terlalu lebar. Dan sudah pasti, Mingyu duduk di sebelah Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo kau akan berangkat kuliah sekarang?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Iya!" Sahut Wonwoo yang berada di ruang loker karyawan, mengganti pakaiannya dan memasukkan beberapa buku kuliah nya ke tas.

Sementara Jeonghan menghampiri Mingyu yang duduk di kursi tempat mereka makan tadi.

Jeonghan duduk di hadapan Mingyu. Dia begitu penasaran pada pemuda itu, karena ini pertama kalinya Wonwoo membawa seseorang ke Kafe.

"Mingyu, ini untukmu." Jeonghan mengulurkan sebuah milkshake cappucino ke hadapan Mingyu.

Mingyu yang baru pertama kali melihatnya merasa takjub. "Terima kasih~" ucapnya ceria.

Jeonghan tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia memberikan itu sebagai sogokan agar bisa menanyai Mingyu.

"Oh ya, omong-omong kapan kau mulai mengenal Wonwoo?" Tanya Jeonghan kemudian.

Mingyu terlihat berfikir sejenak. "Hngg, kemarin?" Sahutnya menggantung.

Jeonghan terbelalak mendengar nya. "Jadi kalian baru saling kenal kemarin dan Wonwoo sudah membawamu kesini?" Tanya Jeonghan refleks. Ia benar-benar tampak terkejut.

Mingyu mengangguk. "Memang nya kenapa?" Tanya Mingyu bingung.

Tapi baru saja Jeonghan akan bicara lagi, Wonwoo sudah muncul menghampiri mereka.

"Yak, Hyung! Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan sih?" Tanya Wonwoo heran. Dari tadi Jeonghan tampak ingin tahu sekali tentang hubungannya dengan Mingyu.

Jeonghan tersenyum. "Oh, kau sudah selesai? Berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Jeonghan, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Wonwoo mencebik kan bibirnya. "Iya, kami akan pergi sekarang." Sahutnya.

"Baiklah, bawa ini!" Jeonghan memberikan milkshake cappucino lainnya ke Wonwoo.

"Baiklah Hyung, kami pergi dulu!" Pamit Wonwoo. Tangan kanannya kembali menarik tangan kiri Mingyu, sementara Mingyu sendiri, sibuk menyedot minuman di tangannya.

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu yang duduk dengan wajah bosan di sebelahnya. Saat ini Wonwoo sedang ada kelas, mau tak mau Mingyu mengikutinya dan ikut mengikuti pelajaran. Padahal Mingyu sama sekali tak paham apa yang sedang di pelajari nya.

Tadinya, Wonwoo berencana menitipkan Mingyu pada teman-temannya, tapi dia lupa satu hal. Kalau dia tak punya teman akrab di kampus. Jadi akhirnya, Mingyu pun di bawanya kekelas. Teman-teman sekelasnya tak ada yang sadar, mereka menganggap Mingyu adalah mahasiswa angkatan kemarin yang ikut mengambil kelas itu karena tertinggal. Beruntung, dosen mata kuliah itu adalah seorang pria tua yang cuek dan sudah agak pikun dengan mata astigmatisma yang agak parah--bahkan nyaris buta, kalau ia tak mengenakan kacamata nya.

Wonwoo mencolek tangan Mingyu yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya di meja. Membuat pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Pulang kuliah nanti kuajak kau jalan-jalan. Sekarang, bersabar lah dulu." Bisik Wonwoo di telinga Mingyu.

Pemuda itu balas menatap Wonwoo dengan mata berbinar-binar senang, lalu mengangguk semangat.

Wonwoo tersenyum, kemudian tanpa sadar tangannya mengusak rambut Mingyu. Tanpa sadar, kalau perbuatan nya itu membuat jantung Mingyu berdebar lebih cepat.

"Wonwoo, kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Mingyu sambil mengekori Wonwoo yang berjalan di depannya.

"Psst, sekarang ini di dekat kampus ku sedang ada festival kuliner, dan kita bisa mencicipi berbagai macam makanan gratis di sana." Jawab Wonwoo dengan suara yang di pelankan.

Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Apa maksudnya gratis?" Tanya Mingyu tak paham.

Wonwoo kembali berucap pelan, "artinya, kita bisa makan tanpa membayar." Sahut Wonwoo. Kali ini Mingyu mengangguk paham.

Lalu mereka kembali berjalan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo dan menggenggam nya, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Wonwoo terdiam memandangi tangan mereka yang bertaut. Dengan kening berkerut. Tapi kemudian dia membiarkan nya, dan kembali berjalan.

Ini pertama kalinya Wonwoo berjalan-jalan dengan seseorang sambil saling menggenggam tangan, ia tidak pernah tahu kalau bergandengan tangan bisa senyaman ini.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu masuk dengan sebuah banner di bagian tengahnya dan tiangnya di penuhi dengan dekorasi dari balon-balon berbagai warna. Dari tempat mereka berdiri, tampak tenda-tenda yang berjajar rapi sebagai stall berbagai macam makanan.

Mingyu menatap festival di depannya dengan wajah berbinar dan mulut yang terbuka, takjub. Dia tidak pernah melihat hal-hal semacam ini.

"Siap?" Tanya Wonwoo, melirik Mingyu yang berdiri disebelahnya, masih menganggumi festival itu.

Mingyu menoleh, lalu mengangguk semangat.

Dan mereka mulai berjalan memasuki area festival. Seketika suasana ramai dan samar-samar musik yang di putar dari pengeras suara menyapa pendengaran mereka. Para pedagang sibuk menawarkan jualan nya kepada para pengunjung yang berlalu-lalang.

Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu agar dia tidak menghilang di kerumunan. Wonwoo membawanya ke depan sebuah stall makanan yang menjual berbagai makanan ringan.

"Ahjumma, ini untuk di cicipi kan?" Tanya Wonwoo pada pemilik stall makanan ringan itu.

"Ah ya, sosis-sosis itu untuk di cicipi." Sahut pemilik stall yang sedang sibuk melayani pembeli yang mengerumun di tendanya.

Wonwoo meraih dua sosis dari nampan itu, lalu memberikan satu pada Mingyu, dan diam-diam pergi dari stall itu tanpa membeli apapun.

Wonwoo menarik lagi tangan Mingyu, dan mereka segera berlari dari situ. Mingyu yang paham keadaan, tergelak dengan tawanya. Membuat Wonwoo ikut tertawa dan derai tawa masih terdengar bahkan ketika mereka berpindah stall, untuk mencicipi makanan yang lain.

"Hao-ya, aku pergi duluan, ya. Aku harus pulang karena keluarga ku dari kampung datang berkunjung." Pamit Jeonghan, pada Minghao yang masih sibuk menyusun stok roti di etalase.

"Ah iya, Hyung. Sekalian lewat, bisa kah kau mengantarkan jam tangan ini? Sepertinya milik Wonwoo tertinggal." Ucap Minghao, menunjukkan sebuah jam tangan hitam yang di temukan nya tadi di depan loker Wonwoo.

"Oh, baiklah." Jeonghan menerima jam tangan itu lalu segera berlalu meninggalkan kafe.

Jeonghan berjalan menyusuri trotoar, ia berhenti sebentar di halte sebelum naik ke sebuah bus.

Jeonghan mengamati jam tangan di tangannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat jam tangan seperti itu. Entahlah, menurut Jeonghan bentuknya unik dan agak vintage.

"Apa boleh aku memakai nya? Aku ingin sekali mencoba nya." Gumam Jeonghan pada dirinya sendiri. Sampai ia sampai di halte dekat apartemen Wonwoo, ia masih saja sibuk memandangi jam tangan itu.

Jeonghan menyeberang jalan, kemudian langkah nya terhenti di depan basement apartemen Wonwoo. Jeonghan tersenyum kecil.

"Mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau aku mencoba nya, lagi pula hanya selama di lift." Gumam Jeonghan akhirnya, ia dengan cekatan memakai jam tangan itu di tangannya. Lalu kembali berjalan.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan lift yang menyala. Jari telunjuknya yang panjang menekan tombol lift, lalu menunggunya terbuka.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka, dan Jeonghan masuk kedalam nya. Namun, ada satu hal yang menarik perhatian nya. Sebuah tombol paling atas yang terlihat asing.

Tombol berwarna merah menyala dengan tulisan 'Hell' yang seakan mengeluarkan cahaya merah darah.

Jeonghan mengernyit. Dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah penasaran, tapi entah mengapa tombol itu begitu menarik perhatian nya. Membuat nya mengulurkan tangan dan tanpa sadar menekannya.

Tek!

Beberapa detik, Jeonghan merasa tidak ada yang terjadi, sebelum tiba-tiba saja lift itu serasa merosot jatuh dan dia berteriak histeris.

"AAAAA!!"

"Bagaimana, apa kau kenyang?" Tanya Wonwoo pada Mingyu yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Woah, Wonwoo! Yang tadi itu benar-benar menyenangkan. Ya, aku kekenyangan sekarang." Sahut Mingyu antusias.

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Baguslah, ayo kita pulang sekarang." Ajak Wonwoo, lalu mereka meninggalkan pintu masuk festival itu.

Mereka berjalan menuju halte bus. Setibanya di sana, mereka duduk pada kursi-kursi yang ada.

"Mingyu, apa tidak apa-apa kau tak pulang seharian? Bagaimana dengan keluarga mu?" Tanya Wonwoo, membuka percakapan.

Mingyu menoleh, lalu tersenyum. Detik berikutnya ia menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa." Sahutnya.

"Serius?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi.

Mingyu mengangguk. "Aku hidup seorang diri sejak usiaku lima belas tahun. Ya, itu sudah lama sekali." Ucap Mingyu, ia menatap langit malam, seolah menerawang jauh. Mengingat masa lalu nya.

Wonwoo terdiam, menunggu cerita Mingyu selanjutnya.

"Ayahku adalah adik dari Raja Kim Jong-un, dan dia dibuang dari istana karena menikahi ibuku yang hanya seorang dayang istana. Beberapa tahun berlalu, sampai kemudian sebuah masalah membuat orang tuaku dihukum mati." Mingyu menjeda kalimatnya. Berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak mengalir keluar.

Wonwoo mengigiti bibir bawahnya, merasa tak enak karena membuat Mingyu mengingat masa lalunya.

"Mereka di tuduh mencuri kristal kerajaan yang termasyhur, entah bagaimana caranya tapi kristal itu benar-benar ada di dalam lemari Ayahku. Lalu mereka di bawa ke tiang gantungan. Bukan di gantung, mereka justru di bakar hidup-hidup. Ditonton oleh semua warga." Mingyu mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo ingin menghentikan kisah yang diceritakan Mingyu, namun bibirnya mengkhianati nya dengan berucap lirih, "Lalu?"

Mingyu menoleh, menatap Wonwoo lurus-lurus tepat di kedua maniknya. "Aku yang masih kecil di bawa oleh tetanggaku, mereka adalah keluarga nya Junhui, dan sejak itulah aku menjadi anak angkat keluarga mereka. Ya, bisa di bilang Junhui adalah kakak angkat ku." Jawab Mingyu, kali ini dia benar-benar menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Wonwoo mengernyit bingung. "Tadi kau bilang kau hidup sendiri sejak usia lima belas tahun?" Tanya Wonwoo tak paham.

Mingyu tersenyum melihat wajah bingung Wonwoo. "Orang tua ku meninggal saat aku masih menyusu, Wonwoo." Sahut Mingyu, dan detik berikutnya Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Maafkan aku, Mingyu. Tak seharusnya aku bertanya." Ucap Wonwoo menyesal.

Mingyu menggeleng, tangannya mengusap kepala Wonwoo pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, Wonwoo. Lagi pula itu sudah lama sekali." Sahut Mingyu.

Tapi Wonwoo masih terisak dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Oh! Bus nya datang!" Tunjuk Mingyu pada bus yang berhenti di depan mereka.

Wonwoo menyeka air matanya, lalu mereka naik ke bus tersebut.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo turun dari bus, mereka jalan bersebelahan tapi tidak saling menggenggam tangan.

Mingyu mengamati Wonwoo yang beberapa kali menggosok tangannya, nampak kedinginan. Lalu, Mingyu meraih tangan itu, menggenggamnya.

Wonwoo sedikit terkejut dan menoleh dengan wajah bingung nya.

Mingyu tersenyum, "Mulai sekarang, ayo kita saling menggenggam tangan saat berjalan bersama." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajahnya serasa memanas dan samar-samar dia merona. Sementara Mingyu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah malu-malu Wonwoo.

Mereka berjalan memasuki basement dan Wonwoo terkejut mendapati lift aneh yang membawa nya ke dunia Mingyu tengah terbuka. Wonwoo buru menarik Mingyu dan mengamati nya.

"Mingyu, tombol-tombol nya ada! Kau bisa pulang sekarang!" Ucap Wonwoo semangat.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Mingyu antusias.

"Iya, ayo cepat kau masuk dan segera pulang!" Sahut Wonwoo, mendorong Mingyu masuk kedalam lift tersebut.

Sebelum ia menyadari satu hal dan mereka saling bertatapan.

"Hngg, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Ya, kita tidak bisa memastikan lift ini akan terhubung setiap hari atau tidak." Sahut Mingyu.

Keduanya terdiam. Sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing.

"Baiklah Wonwoo, aku pulang sekarang. Kau baik-baik lah disini ya." Mingyu mengusap rambut Wonwoo sekali lagi.

Wonwoo tersenyum. " Iya, kau juga baik-baik di duniamu, ya." Sahut Wonwoo.

"Sampai jumpa!" Wonwoo melambai. Namun Mingyu masih bergeming di tempatnya.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tak rela. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja dia maju beberapa langkah, kemudian dengan gerakan yang cepat Mingyu meraih tengkuk Wonwoo. Mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mempertemukan belah bibir mereka.

Wonwoo terkejut tapi dia tidak protes. Di tatapnya Mingyu yang mengecup bibir nya sambil menutup mata. Wonwoo tersenyum di sela ciuman mereka. Lalu ikut menutup matanya.

Detik berikutnya Wonwoo merasakan pemuda itu melumat dan mengulum bibirnya. Lalu ia merasa air mata menetes dan membasahi pipinya, Mingyu menangis.

Mingyu melepas ciuman mereka, lalu mereka bertatapan lagi.

"Akh, maafkan aku. Aku tak pernah begini sebelumnya. Sampai jumpa, Wonwoo." Cepat-cepat Mingyu menekan tombol merah di lift itu, membuat pintu lift tertutup dan membawanya pergi.

Wonwoo masih berdiri di depan lift itu selama beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya dia menyeka air matanya dan berlalu dari depan lift itu. Naik ke kamarnya menggunakan lift yang lain.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Wonwoo membalik plang 'open' menjadi 'close' di pintu utama. Ia lalu meregangkan tubuhnya. Rasanya melelahkan karena ini adalah akhir pekan dan kafe benar-benar ramai. Apalagi, dia hanya berdua dengan Minghao saat shift malam, karena Jeonghan tidak datang bekerja selama beberapa hari.

Wonwoo menoleh pada Minghao yang masih sibuk di bagian pastiries menyusun stok yang baru datang ke etalase.

"Hao-ya, apa tidak ada kabar sama sekali dari Jeonghan Hyung?" Tanya Wonwoo pada Minghao.

Minghao menghentikan kegiatannya menyusun pastries di etalase, menatap balik Wonwoo. Sebelum kembali meneruskan kegiatannya.

"Tidak ada, terakhir kali dia bilang harus pulang karena keluarganya berkunjung. Dan tidak ada lagi kabar darinya." Sahut Minghao menjelaskan. Kali ini dia sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya.

Minghao meninggalkan etalase dan menghampiri Wonwoo. Mereka lalu berjalan ke arah ruang loker bersama. Untuk berganti pakaian dan mengambil tas mereka.

"Padahal kafe sedang ramai-ramai nya, tapi kita hanya berdua yang mengurusnya." Keluh Minghao.

"Ya, walaupun Tuan Yoo beberapa kali datang untuk menjaga kasir, tapi tetap saja ini terasa lebih melelahkan." Balas Wonwoo.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, mereka keluar lewat pintu belakang, lalu Minghao menguncinya.

"Aku pulang duluan, ya." Pamit Wonwoo, ia benar-benar merasa lelah dan ingin segera tidur di kasur nya.

Minghao mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan mengantar kunci terlebih dahulu." Balasnya, melambai pada Wonwoo yang mulai meninggalkan nya.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju halte bus dan menunggu di sana. Beruntung, karena bus segera tiba dan ia pun cepat-cepat naik ke bus.

Tak sampai dua puluh menit, bus nya berhenti, dan Wonwoo segera turun menuju apartemennya.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju basement dengan langkah yang agak cepat.

Tapi kemudian, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah panik dan penuh peluh.

"Wonwoo!" Panggil orang itu, menghampiri Wonwoo. Serta merta orang itu mengguncang bahu Wonwoo.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada disini, Mingyu?" Tanya Wonwoo kaget.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, tapi sekarang ada hal yang lebih gawat, teman mu tertangkap petugas Choi, Wonwoo." Ucap Mingyu dengan wajah panik.

Wonwoo mengernyit heran. Dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan nya dan mengusap peluh Mingyu yang mengalir.

"Bicaralah pelan-pelan, Mingyu. Aku tak paham. Teman, temanku siapa, Mingyu?" Wonwoo balik bertanya.

Mingyu terdiam. Membiarkan Wonwoo mengusap peluh nya. Tiba-tiba rasa rindu memenuhinya, dan membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Mereka bertatapan. Lalu Wonwoo kembali bertanya.

"Siapa namanya, Mingyu?" Ulang Wonwoo.

Mingyu terdiam sejenak. Berusaha mengingat-ingat.

Beberapa detik berlalu. Tapi Mingyu justru memeluk Wonwoo. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya dengan dalam. Meskipun susah payah Mingyu menahan taringnya agar tidak keluar.

"Aku takut sekali. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang tertangkap oleh petugas Choi, namanya Jeonghan, Wonwoo." Ucap Mingyu akhirnya.

Wonwoo menegang. Dengan cepat dia melepas pelukan mereka. Lalu menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan terbelalak kaget.

"Apa? Jeonghan Hyung tertangkap?" Ulangnya tak percaya.

Dan Mingyu mengangguk kaku.

TBC OR END/?

REVIEW JUSEYO.

ps. Maaf baru update :"))


	4. Help Me

"Aku takut sekali. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang tertangkap oleh petugas Choi, namanya Jeonghan, Wonwoo." Ucap Mingyu akhirnya.

Wonwoo menegang. Dengan cepat dia melepas pelukan mereka. Lalu menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan terbelalak kaget.

"Apa? Jeonghan Hyung tertangkap?" Ulangnya tak percaya.

Dan Mingyu mengangguk kaku.

Wonwoo dengan cepat meraih tangan Mingyu, menyeretnya masuk kedalam lift sialan itu. Dia tak bisa memikirkan apapun, otaknya serasa keruh. Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi otaknya.

Bagaimana kalau Jeonghan tidak bisa kembali?

Bagaimana kalau Jeonghan dihukum?

Bagaimana kalau petugas Choi melaporkan Jeonghan pada raja Kim Jong-un yang sangat kejam itu?

Bagaimana kalau Jeonghan tidak selamat?

Dan ada berbagai macam bagaimana lainnya yang berputar memenuhi otaknya.

Mingyu yang berdiri di sebelahnya, menatap Wonwoo lamat-lamat. Dia tahu kalau pemuda manis itu khawatir, terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang terlihat panik. Maka dari itu, Mingyu berusaha menenangkannya.

Mingyu meraih kedua bahu Wonwoo, membuat pemuda itu menghadap kearah nya. Mingyu mempertemukan pandangan mereka berdua.

"Wonwoo, tenanglah. Kau tidak perlu sepanik itu. Aku disini bersama mu." Ucap Mingyu. Sorot matanya memancarkan keseriusan yang entah kenapa membuat hati Wonwoo serasa damai.

Wonwoo balas menatap Mingyu. Dahinya mengkerut. "Tapi Jeonghan Hyung-" ucapan Wonwoo terputus.

Mingyu menaruh jari telunjuknya di permukaan belah bibir Wonwoo, mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

"Sst. . . Kita cari jalan keluarnya sama-sama ya."

Wonwoo mengangguk. Sementara Mingyu menatap bergilir tombol lift aneh itu.

"Kau yakin akan pergi ke dunia ku lagi? Ini berbahaya, Wonwoo." Ucap Mingyu, merasa menyesal karena telah menyampaikan berita itu dengan sembrono.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Jeonghan Hyung, dia pasti takut sekali."

Seungcheol duduk sambil memandangi pemuda yang di temukan nya tergeletak di jalan. Dia yakin betul kalau pemuda di depannya ini adalah manusia, terbukti dari aroma nya yang khas dan wajahnya yang asing.

Seungcheol menghela nafas, pemuda itu masih juga tak sadarkan diri di ranjangnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia membawa orang lain-terlebih manusia- kerumahnya, biasanya kalau ada apa-apa ia akan langsung menghubungi petugas kerajaan.

Seungcheol tidak ingin melalaikan kewajiban nya sebagai petugas keamanan setempat, tapi dia merasa tak tega juga kalau pemuda itu di serahkan pada prajurit raja Kim Jong-un.

Karena sudah menjadi hukum, kalau ada manusia yang menyusup mereka harus dimusnahkan dengan cara di masukan kedalam wajan raksasa berisi timah mendidih yang dengan sekejap dapat menghancurkan tubuh.

Seungcheol menatap lamat-lamat wajah yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Diam-diam dia bergumam,

"Cantik." Tanpa sadar tangannya terulur untuk mengusap surai panjang pemuda itu.

Wonwoo keluar dari lift neraka itu dengan keadaan sempoyongan. Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya, tetap saja ia tak bisa menahan mual yang menyerang perutnya karena benturan saat di dalam lift.

Ketika Wonwoo hampir jatuh terhuyung, Mingyu menangkapnya dengan sigap. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah kapsul herbal berwarna hijau tua yang pekat.

"Telan ini, Wonwoo. Ini akan mengurangi mual dan pening mu." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo meraih kapsul itu, lalu dengan cepat meminumnya. Sementara Mingyu membisikkan sebuah mantra yang membuat secangkir air muncul di telapak tangannya. Memberikan air itu pada Wonwoo untuk diminum.

"Kita harus buru-buru. Kemungkinan berita tentang Jeonghan sudah tersebar, karena banyak warga yang melihat Petugas Choi membawanya. Jadi, sore ini para prajurit kerajaan pasti akan datang." Ucap Mingyu, menjelaskan.

Wonwoo mengangguk. Meskipun kapsul pemberian Mingyu cukup manjur, ia masih sedikit pening.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo khawatir, lalu tanpa sepatah katapun, dia menggendong Wonwoo ala bridal.

Wonwoo terkejut. "Mingyu, turunkan aku!" Serunya kaget.

"Tidak Wonwoo, kita tak punya banyak waktu.

Mingyu mengucap mantranya lagi, dan sebuah papan menghampiri mereka. Melayang-layang di depan mereka dengan ketinggian dua kaki.

Mingyu melompat ke atas papan itu, membuat Wonwoo mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Mingyu.

Mingyu kembali bergumam, dan papan itu mulai melaju.

"Petugas Choi! Petugas Choi!"

Suara panggilan keras dan pintu di gedor membuat Seungcheol mau tak mau meninggalkan pemuda yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Seungcheol sudah tahu kalau yang datang itu adalah Prajurit kerajaan, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa kasihan pada pemuda tadi. Ada semacam rasa iba yang menyuruhnya untuk menyembunyikan pemuda itu.

Maka Seungcheol menutup pintu kamarnya sambil menggumamkan beberapa mantra. Dia bahkan menambahkan ramuan khusus di sekeliling ruangan, untuk menyamarkan bau manusia pemuda itu.

"Ya, aku datang!" Sahut Seungcheol. Kaki-kakinya yang panjang dan tegap menghampiri pintu utama lalu membukanya. Mempersilahkan para prajurit kerajaan itu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Celaka." Gumam Mingyu. Ia berdecih saat menyadari prajurit kerajaan datang lebih awal dari pada dirinya.

Sementara Wonwoo yang berdiri di belakangnya menatapnya harap-harap cemas.

"A-ada apa?" Gugup Wonwoo.

Mingyu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Lalu menatap Wonwoo penuh penyesalan.

"Kita terlambat, Wonwoo." Ucap Mingyu putus asa.

Wonwoo terbelalak mendengar nya.

"Ja-jadi Jeonghan Hyung tidak bisa ditolong?" Ucap Wonwoo terbata-bata.

"Maafkan aku-"

Ucapan Mingyu terputus saat ia mendengar suara ribut-ribut dan bentakan kasar yang berasal dari rumah Seungcheol.

Mingyu dengan cepat memeluk Wonwoo, menyembunyikan nya dalam jubahnya yang lebar dan hitam. Membuat nya terlihat samar di kegelapan.

Mereka melihat beberapa prajurit kerajaan yang keluar dari rumah Seungcheol sambil marah-marah dan membentak-bentak kasar.

"Jangan berbohong, Choi Seungcheol! Cepat katakan dimana orang asing itu?!" Bentak salah satu yang sepertinya berpangkat paling tinggi.

Seungcheol tampak membungkuk dalam-dalam meminta maaf, tapi ia tidak terlihat gentar sedikitpun.

"Saya tidak tahu, Tuan." Ucap Seungcheol tanpa ragu.

"Halah! Sudah banyak warga yang mengadu kalau kau menangkap orang asing dan membawanya ke rumah mu, itu lah sebabnya aku kesini!" Balas orang itu lagi.

"Mungkin Anda mendapat laporan keliru, Tuan." Sahut Seungcheol lagi.

Prajurit kerajaan itu tampak berang. Menatap Seungcheol jengkel.

"Baiklah, ku pegang kata-kata mu itu karena kau orang kepercayaan ku. Beruntunglah raja belum mendengar hal ini sama sekali." Ucap prajurit itu.

"Dan kalau sampai ucapanmu itu dusta, ku pastikan kau akan menggantung di tiang gantungan." Lanjut prajurit itu, mengancam dengan penuh penekanan.

Seungcheol tersenyum tanpa ragu. "Bukan menggantung, Tuan. Tapi di gantung." Balas Seungcheol, mengoreksi kalimat orang itu.

Sang prajurit merasa kian jengkel. "Cih, sombongnya!" Decihnya sebelum meninggalkan teras rumah Seungcheol sambil memaki-maki tanpa henti. Di ikuti oleh serombongan kecil pasukannya yang membentuk iring-iringan kecil. Berlalu meninggalkan rumah kokoh itu.

Meninggalkan Seungcheol yang kembali masuk kerumahnya dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

Di tempat persembunyian nya, yang berada di balik pohon ek besar, Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Jelas-jelas tadi dia melihat Seungcheol membawa Jeonghan, dia bahkan sempat menyelinap ke kamar Seungcheol untuk memastikan nya.

"Ba-bagaiman, Mingyu?" Tanya Wonwoo yang masih berada dalam pelukan Mingyu.

Mingyu menggeleng bingung. Ia menurunkan jubahnya dan melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Ini aneh." Gumam Mingyu.

Sekali lagi vampir tampan itu melongokan kepalanya, memastikan iring-iringan prajurit kerajaan itu sudah menjauh.

Setelah semua nya tampak aman, Mingyu menarik Wonwoo. Mereka mengendap-endap ke samping rumah Seungcheol, dan berhenti di pintu belakang nya.

Mingyu mengetuk pintu itu dengan amat pelan. Setelah beberapa ketukan, ia mendengar suara derap kaki yang menghampiri pintu kayu itu.

Pintu berderit, dan Seungcheol menampakkan dirinya. Wajahnya tampak tegas dan kaku seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Seungcheol ketus.

Tapi tiba-tiba dia mundur beberapa langkah sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Oh astaga Kim Mingyu, siapa yang kau bawa itu, kenapa baunya menusuk penciuman ku?" Tanya Seungcheol dengan kening berkerut.

Wonwoo cemberut, ini bukan yang pertama seseorang bereaksi seperti itu dengan kehadirannya. Waktu itu Mingyu yang mengeluhkan bau tubuhnya. Dan sekarang Seungcheol.

"Aku tidak sebau itu!" Protes Wonwoo sebal. Melipat tangannya dan cemberut.

Mingyu tertawa. "Seharusnya kau bangga, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo mendelik. "Apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari hal itu?" Ketus Wonwoo.

"Kau tahu? Bau mu itu benar-benar kuat, dan memabukkan. Kau bisa saja di kejar oleh seluruh warga negeri ini, kalau kau sembarangan keluyuran." Jelas Mingyu kemudian.

Tapi Wonwoo tetap tidak mengerti maksudnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, kembali bertanya. "Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi.

Mingyu gemas. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak mengusap kepala Wonwoo. "Itu artinya kau santapan yang lezat." Sahutnya, menggoda Wonwoo.

Wonwoo kembali cemberut. "Yak!"

Seungcheol mendengus melihat dua orang di depannya. "Kalau kalian hanya ingin pamer kemesraan, menyingkir lah dari hadapanku." Ucap Seungcheol dengan nada dingin.

Mingyu berdehem. "Sebenarnya kami ingin menjemput orang yang tadi sore kau bawa pulang." Ucap Mingyu akhirnya.

Seungcheol terdiam. "O-orang siapa?" Gugupnya.

Mingyu tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Petugas Choi. Wonwoo ini temannya Jeonghan, orang yang kau bawa tadi." Balas Mingyu.

Seungcheol kembali terdiam. Menelisik Wonwoo dari atas ke bawah.

"Baiklah, masuklah dulu." Ucap Seungcheol akhirnya.

Seungcheol membawa dua pemuda yang mengekorinya itu menuju kamarnya. Sekitar lima langkah di depan pintu, Seungcheol berhenti. Membuat dua orang yang mengikutinya juga menghentikan langkah mereka.

Seungcheol menggumamkan beberapa mantra dan kemudian melanjutkan langkah. Mingyu yang menyadari apa yang dilakukan Seungcheol, diam-diam mengulum senyum. Sepertinya ia paham apa yang terjadi dengan petugas muda yang tegas dan patuh aturan itu.

Seungcheol membuka pintu, dan membiarkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu masuk.

Wonwoo dengan cepat menghambur mendekati ranjang saat mendapati Jeonghan yang terbaring di sana.

"Dia masih belum sadar sejak siang tadi." Gumam Seungcheol.

"Hyung, bagaimana bisa kau ikut tersesat kesini?" Gumam Wonwoo, menatap prihatin Jeonghan yang tergolek lemah.

"Aku pergi sebentar untuk mengambil minum. Dan apakah kalian sudah makan malam?" Tanya Seungcheol, wajahnya terlihat lelah.

"Kami sudah makan, Petugas Choi." Sahut Wonwoo cepat, mendahului Mingyu.

Membuat pemuda vampir di sebelahnya itu keheranan. Dia tahu betul kalau Wonwoo belum makan, dan ia juga yakin kalau dirinya sendiri belum makan.

Wonwoo menyikut pelan Mingyu, memberinya tanda untuk diam.

Seungcheol mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku pergi kebelakang untuk membuat teh herbal dan bubur dahulu." Ucap Seungcheol lagi, hendak berlalu menuju dapur.

Tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi, Seungcheol kembali menoleh kearah Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Hngg, kau bilang dia temanmu, kan?" Tanya Seungcheol, menatap bergilir Wonwoo dan Jeonghan yang masih tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang nya.

"Iya, petugas Choi." Sahut Wonwoo kalem.

"Jadi, siapa namanya kalau begitu?" Seungcheol kembali bertanya.

"Namanya Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan." Sahut Wonwoo cepat.

Seungcheol mengangguk mengerti lalu segera pergi. "Jeonghan ya." Gumamnya.

Tapi kemudian lagi-lagi Wonwoo dan Mingyu mendapati Seungcheol menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu kamar.

"Panggil saja aku Seungcheol, dan tidak perlu setakut itu padaku, aku tidak menggigit seperti Mingyu." Ucap Seungcheol, memamerkan senyumnya yang manis. Dan segera menghilang.

Mingyu membelalakkan matanya mendengar kalimat terakhir Seungcheol. Sementara Wonwoo di sebelahnya tertawa kecil.

"Kau kan memang menggigit, Mingyu." Sela Wonwoo di antara tawanya.

Mingyu mendengus kesal.

"Oh, Hyung! Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah." Wonwoo menghampiri Jeonghan yang terlihat kebingungan di tempat nya.

"Wonwoo-ya, ini dimana?" Jeonghan justru balik bertanya sambil mengamati sekelilingnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Aku akan jelaskan nanti kalau kita sudah pulang, Hyung." Sahut Wonwoo.

Jeonghan mengangguk. Memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"Hyung, ini kau makan dulu. Tadi kau pingsan sangat lama." Wonwoo menyodorkan sebuah mangkuk keramik berisi bubur itu.

Jeonghan menerimanya dengan perlahan. "Terima kasih." Dan mulai memakan makanan nya.

Wonwoo menghampiri jendela, mengintip keluar. Dan menyadari kalau sekarang sudah hampir fajar. Itu artinya Jeonghan pingsan selama delapan jam.

Kemudian terdengar derit pintu terbuka, dan masuklah Mingyu dan Seungcheol.

"Oh, dia sudah sadar." Ucap Seungcheol, saat mendapati Jeonghan duduk di kasurnya.

Jeonghan mengernyit. "Lho, bukannya dia pacar mu yang waktu itu kau bawa ke Kafe?" Tanya Jeonghan, menunjuk Mingyu yang berdiri di belakang Seungcheol.

Mingyu tersenyum canggung. Lalu menghampiri Wonwoo.

Seungcheol berjalan mendekati Jeonghan, duduk di kursi yang tadi di tempati Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu?" Tanya Seungcheol sejurus kemudian.

Jeonghan tersenyum. "Kau yang menolong ku ya?" Tanyanya dengan senyum yang masih mengembang.

Seungcheol mengangguk canggung dan membalas senyum Jeonghan dengan seulas senyum kaku. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang terbakar di dalam dirinya saat melihat senyum Jeonghan.

"Terima kasih, ya." Jeonghan kembali tersenyum manis.

"Hyung, sepertinya kita harus segera pulang. Aku khawatir liftnya menghilang lagi." Ucap Wonwoo, memecah obrolan malu-malu Seungcheol dan Jeonghan.

"Makanlah dulu, sehabis itu kalian akan kubantu pulang, aku punya jalan rahasia yang hanya dipakai oleh para petugas keamanan." Ucap Seungcheol, pergi kedapur untuk mengambil makanan.

Mingyu terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya Seungcheol bersikap seperti itu. Seungcheol itu petugas keamanan yang paling menjunjung tinggi peraturan dan sangat mengabdi pada pekerjaan nya. Tapi kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya Seungcheol mengingkari kepatuhan nya sendiri.

Tapi diam-diam Mingyu tersenyum, dia sudah menarik kesimpulan atas sikap Seungcheol.

Tepat bersamaan itu, Seungcheol masuk dengan nampan berisi semangkuk sup hangat dan segelas teh herbal yang masih mengepulkan asap, sepertinya dia memanaskan nya terlebih dahulu.

"Ini. Sup ini akan memberi mu tenaga, dan teh nya akan menghilangkan pening mu." Ucap Seungcheol, dengan senyum lebar andalan nya.

Jeonghan balas tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih."

Senyum yang membuat Seungcheol berdebar-debar tanpa ia sadari.

Ketika langit di ufuk timur mulai memutih, tapi langit di atas kepala masih dipenuhi taburan bintang, Seungcheol mengajak Mingyu,Wonwoo, dan Jeonghan menyelinap dari balik pintu belakang rumahnya.

Seungcheol memakaikan Jeonghan sebuah jubah hitam bertudung yang panjang, sekilas dia terlihat sama dengan gelapnya fajar.

Sementara Mingyu merangkul Wonwoo, berusaha berbagi jubahnya dengan pemuda manis itu.

Mereka berempat menyusuri jalan menuju hutan belantara yang berada seratus meter di belakang rumah Seungcheol.

"Setelah melewati hutan ini selama setengah jam, kita akan sampai di jalan dekat tempat itu." Ucap Seungcheol menjelaskan.

Setelah seperempat jam berjalan, Wonwoo mulai mengeluh telapak kaki nya pegal dan lututnya terasa gemetar. Sepertinya dia kelelahan.

"Mingyu, apa kau tidak punya sesuatu yang bisa membuat kita sampai lebih cepat? Sihirmu atau semacamnya?" Rengek Wonwoo, menarik-narik ujung jubah Mingyu yang menyampir di bahunya.

Seungcheol menyela, "Sayang sekali, di hutan ini sihir tidak akan berfungsi, karena ini adalah hutan tempat tinggal para leluhur kami." Ucapnya menjelaskan.

Wonwoo cemberut. Kakinya benar-benar terasa kebas dan dia benar-benar lelah.

Mingyu menyusut keringat yang menetes dari pelipis Wonwoo, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Tanpa berucap sepatah katapun, Mingyu meraih Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya, menggendong nya ala bridal.

"Mi-mingyu, turunkan aku!" Wonwoo bersemu malu, tapi tangannya melingkari leher vampir tampan itu.

Jeonghan menggeleng pelan sambil tertawa kecil melihat tingkah malu-malu Wonwoo. Jelas sekali dua orang di belakangnya itu saling menyukai.

Lima belas menit berikutnya, mereka sudah bisa melihat jalan raya kemarin dari tepi hutan. Mempercepat langkah, karena fajar mulai menyingsing dan mentari mulai menampakan sinarnya.

Begitu sampai di seberang jalan, Mingyu menurunkan Wonwoo dari gendongan nya. Lalu mengusap kepala nya lembut.

Tapi baru saja mereka akan memasuki bangunan tempat lift sialan itu berada, sekelompok orang berpakaian prajurit kerajaan menghampiri mereka.

"Ha-ha-ha! Sudah kuduga kau akan melakukannya, Seungcheol. Kau tertangkap basah sekarang!" Ucap salah satu yang berpangkat tinggi, Kang Dongho.

Seungcheol menggeram. Sejak dulu Dongho selalu saja menjadi rivalnya.

Harus kalian ketahui, Seungcheol adalah werewolf, begitu pula dengan Dongho. Dan selama ini mereka bersaing untuk mendapatkan gelar tetua klan.

"Dongho sialan." Desis Seungcheol.

"Apa? Kau mau mengelak? Sudah jelas kau melanggar hukum! Ini pemberontakan, kau akan digantung oleh Yang mulia Raja Kim Jong-un!" Seru Dongho semangat, diakhiri dengan tawa yang terdengar menggelegar di telinga Seungcheol.

"Bajingan! Kau selalu saja mengincarku. Apa mau mu sebenarnya?!" Balas Seungcheol, berang. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan shift, terlihat dari bola matanya yang mulai berubah biru.

"Mau ku?! Tentu saja melenyapkan mu, bangsat!" Sahut Dongho, dia juga mulai shift.

Di saat keadaan begitu, Mingyu diam-diam menarik Jeonghan dan Wonwoo untuk segera menghampiri lift itu.

Tapi sialnya, Dongho memergoki mereka. Dia berseru nyaring pada pasukan nya. "Kejar tiga orang itu!"

Beberapa prajurit di belakang nya otomatis mengejar ketiga orang yang ditunjuk.

Sebelum dia shift, berubah wujud menjadi serigala setinggi hampir dua meter dengan berat hampir delapan puluh kilogram. Wujud serigala mema cenderung lebih besar dari wujud manusianya. Apalagi, Dongho termasuk tipe tinggi besar. Dengan otot-otot lengan dan kaki yang kekar.

Sementara di depannya, Seungcheol mulai berubah wujudnya menjadi serigala. Tingginya sama dengan Dongho, hanya saja dia tampak lebih ramping. Tapi satu yang harus Dongho waspadai, meskipun Seungcheol tampak lebih kecil, tapi dia memiliki liur beracun. Karena dia adalah alpha biru.

Tidak seperti Dongho yang merupakan alpha pemimpin--karena ini lah dia terobsesi menjadi tetua klan nya.

Ketika dua serigala itu saling bertarung dengan cakar dan taring mereka, Mingyu sudah berhasil membawa Wonwoo dan Jeonghan kedalam lift.

Beberapa langkah di belakang, pasukan Dongho mengejar mereka.

"Cepatlah pergi, Wonwoo-ya. Kalian harus kembali ke dunia kalian. Ini berbahaya." Ucap Mingyu terburu-buru.

Wonwoo menggeleng cepat. "Tidak Mingyu, kau ikut dengan kami!" Wonwoo menarik cepat Mingyu kedalam lift dengan tangan kanannya. Setelah Mingyu masuk, tangan kirinya menekan cepat tombol lift.

Ting!

Pintu tertutup. Dan segera melaju cepat ke atas seolah tertarik tiba-tiba oleh raksasa atau mungkin kaum Titan.

TBC or END/?

REVIEW JUSEYO


	5. Into You

Ting!

Pintu tertutup. Dan segera melaju cepat ke atas seolah tertarik tiba-tiba oleh raksasa atau mungkin kaum Titan.

Wonwoo menutup matanya rapat-rapat, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggandeng tangan kiri Jeonghan, dan tangan kirinya memeluk lengan Mingyu yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Selama beberapa menit mereka merasakan lift itu terguncang hebat dan beberapa menit setelahnya, lift itu berhenti.

Wonwoo membuka matanya perlahan, merasakan tangan Jeonghan dalam genggamannya terasa dingin. Ketika ia menoleh, yang di dapatinya adalah wajah pucat Jeonghan. Dan itu membuatnya panik.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka lebar-lebar. Mingyu segera menarik Wonwoo keluar dan secara tidak langsung menarik Jeonghan bersama nya.

Begitu kaki mereka menapak basement, lift itu kembali tertutup. Wonwoo menatap khawatir Jeonghan di sebelahnya.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Wonwoo, tangannya terulur mengusap pelipis Jeonghan yang penuh peluh.

Jeonghan menggeleng cepat. "Aku tak apa-apa." Berusaha menyembunyikan pusing yang luar biasa melandanya.

"Kau tampak pucat, Hyung!" Sergah Wonwoo.

Jeonghan kembali menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak apa, aku pulang dulu." Ucapnya, melepas pegangan Wonwoo di tangan nya. Jeonghan benar-benar ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu, dan berjanji tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Sebelum melangkah pergi, Jeonghan melepas jam tangan yang melingkari tangan nya. Mengembalikan jam vintage itu pada Wonwoo.

"Ini jam tangan mu, maaf aku memakai nya. Aku permisi!" Pamit Jeonghan, buru-buru pergi dari situ meski langkah nya terhuyung-huyung.

"Tapi, hyung-" Wonwoo tidak dapat mencegah ketika Jeonghan sudah keluar basement dan menyetop taksi di jalan raya. Ia hanya bisa mengawasi pemuda itu dibawa pergi oleh taksi. Wonwoo menarik nafas panjang. Menatap jam tangan itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti, tapi semua ini dimulai sejak jam tangan ini muncul." Gumamnya. Memasukan jam tangan itu kedalam kantong celananya.

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Mingyu yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Mengamati pemuda itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Dan Wonwoo menyadari satu hal, alasan kenapa kemarin orang-orang menatapnya heran di sepanjang jalan.

Bukan hanya karena Wonwoo yang menyeret-nyeret Mingyu, tapi karena pakaian Mingyu yang terlalu mencolok. Dia tampak seperti orang yang pulang dari festival cosplay dengan pakaian seperti itu.

Mari kita jelaskan. Mingyu mengenakan pakaian berbahan rajutan yang aneh dengan luaran rompi kulit yang tampak terbuat dari binatang asli. Ditambah celana hitam nya yang tampak mengkilap dan sepatu anehnya yang berbahan kulit binatang dengan alas papan kayu dan di lilit oleh tali dari kulit pohon. Jangan lupakan jubah hitamnya yang menggantung di punggungnya.

Wonwoo menghela nafas. "Kau tampak seperti warga Narnia yang tersesat di Seoul." Ucap Wonwoo putus asa. Mau tidak mau, Wonwoo harus membawa Mingyu ke apartemen nya. Agar ia bisa mengganti pakaian Mingyu dengan yang lebih normal.

Wonwoo meraih tangan Mingyu, membawanya menuju tangga ke lantai atas. Dia trauma naik lift.

"Kita akan kemana, Wonwoo?" Tanya Mingyu dalam genggamannya.

"Apartemen ku." Ucap Wonwoo pendek.

Berselang seperempat jam kemudian, mereka sampai di apartemen Wonwoo. Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya membawa seseorang ke apartemen, selain Jeonghan. Lingkaran pertemanan Wonwoo sempit, dan dia baru pindah ke Seoul beberapa bulan lalu. Untuk seseorang yang pendiam seperti Wonwoo, punya dua orang teman dekat dalam waktu singkat adalah keajaiban. Karena biasanya Wonwoo butuh bertahun-tahun.

Dan kali ini, dia membawa seseorang yang baru seminggu lebih di kenalnya.

Wonwoo menekan password apartemen nya, lalu pintu terbuka. Mempersilakan Mingyu masuk dan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

Mingyu sendiri hanya duduk di sofa butut yang ada di ruang duduk Wonwoo. Mengamati sekitarnya dengan mata teliti nya.

Apartemen Wonwoo sempit. Itu yang Mingyu simpulkan. Tempat tinggal itu hanya terdiri dari tiga ruangan, menurut Mingyu. Dengan luas yang jauh lebih kecil dari ruangan-ruangan yang ada di rumah Mingyu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Wonwoo kembali dengan pakaian di tangan.

"Ini, Mingyu. Pergi lah mandi. Aku akan masak sesuatu untuk di makan." Wonwoo memberikan pakaian itu pada Mingyu. Tapi kemudian dia terdiam. Terlihat berfikir keras.

"Hmm, Mingyu apa kau bisa makan sesuatu selain darah?" Tanya Wonwoo. Seingatnya, vampir di tv hanya makan darah dan tidak pernah makan yang lain. Tapi, Mingyu kan vampir sungguhan, mungkin dia-

"Tubuhku hanya menerima darah, Wonwoo." Sahut Mingyu seadanya.

Dan lenyap sudah dugaan Wonwoo. Pemuda manis itu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau mandi dulu. Aku akan memasak ramyeon dan makan. Setelah itu kita pergi untuk mencari makanan mu." Ucap Wonwoo akhirnya.

Sementara di lain tempat, Seungcheol dan Dongho masih bertarung. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya mereka saling serang dengan kuku dan taring mereka.

Terlihat beberapa luka cabik di tubuh Seungcheol, sedang moncongnya penuh darah bekas mengigit Dongho.

Sedangkan serigala besar di depannya itu, tidak tampak lebih baik dari Seungcheol, ia juga mengalami luka-luka di tubuhnya. Bahkan bola matanya mulai menggelap. Menandakan energinya mulai habis dan waktu shiftnya tinggal sebentar.

"Ketua Kang, Yang Mulai Panglima Kim meminta kita bergegas kembali!" Teriak seseorang yang menghampiri tempat itu dengan menaiki sapu terbang yang masih melayang-layang di udara.

"Grrrr!" Dongho menggeram, seakan memberi isyarat kalau pertandingan itu belum berakhir. Mundur dengan langkah teratur dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Masih dengan wujud serigala nya, bersama pasukannya.

Seungcheol menatap nyalang sekumpulan orang itu. Dia mendecih. Membuang ludah birunya yang berlumuran darah. Seungcheol mencari tempat yang agak tersembunyi karena mentari mulai naik dan jalan itu mulai ramai di lalui.

Di balik semak belukar, perlahan-lahan wujud manusia Seungcheol kembali. Dia mengucap kan beberapa mantra dan mengubah sebuah daun pisang menjadi jubahnya. Memakainya, lalu buru-buru pergi kembali kerumahnya.

Wonwoo sudah selesai dengan makan ramyeon nya. Tepat ketika Mingyu keluar dalam balutan pakaian yang tadi Wonwoo berikan. Sebuah celana training hitam dengan kaos polos berwarna putih. Mingyu terlihat seperti manusia pada umumnya sekarang. Bukan seperti orang yang tersesat dari Narnia lagi.

"Wonwoo." Panggil Mingyu, sambil tersenyum. Seolah memamerkan kalau dia cocok dengan pakaian yang Wonwoo berikan.

Wonwoo merapihkan bekas makannya.

"Hm, baiklah. Sekarang giliran aku yang mandi. Kau duduklah di situ." Wonwoo menunjuk sofa butut nya dengan dagu. Dan Mingyu menurutinya.

Wonwoo menyalakan tv empat belas inci itu, dan membiarkan Mingyu menonton selagi menunggu nya mandi. Sekilas sebelum masuk kamar mandi, Wonwoo dapat melihat Mingyu yang berbinar-binar menatap layar tv.

Wonwoo diam-diam tersenyum sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Wonwoo sudah keluar kamar mandi dengan pakaian ganti. Dia tampak lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu yang tampak ketiduran di Sofanya.

Perlahan Wonwoo mengguncang tubuh Mingyu. Mereka harus pergi mencari makan untuk Mingyu sekarang. Tapi pemuda jangkung itu tak juga membuka matanya.

"Mingyu, bangun! Kau lapar kan? Ayo kita cari makanan mu sekarang!" Ucap Mingyu, kali ini mengguncang tubuh Mingyu lebih keras.

Tapi pemuda itu tak juga bergerak sedikitpun.

Wonwoo jadi panik. Dia meraba kening Mingyu, dan merasakan panas di sana. Juga keringat yang mengucur di pelipisnya. Tunggu dulu, Mingyu demam? Sakit? Atau karena dia belum makan dari kemarin?

Perlahan Mingyu membuka matanya, menatap Wonwoo satu seperti orang sekarat. Tangannya meraih tangan Wonwoo di kening nya, meremasnya pelan.

"Wonwoo, tolong aku. Carikan darah. Aku serasa hampir mati. . ." Ucap Mingyu parau sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya.

Wonwoo kalang kabut. Ia buru-buru keluar dari apartemen nya bahkan dengan serampangan memakai tali sepatunya.

Sambil berlari dia berfikir keras, dimana kiranya dia bisa mendapatkan darah binatang. Sampai kemudian Wonwoo ingat rumah jagal tempat pemotongan sapi di belakang apartemen nya.

Maka buru-buru ia kesana. Beruntungnya Wonwoo membawa uang meski sedikit.

Sampai di depan rumah jagal itu, Wonwoo langsung menerobos masuk. Membuat Paman Shin, pemilik rumah jagal itu kebingungan.

Wonwoo memang sudah kenal pemiliknya, karena kafe tempat nya bekerja biasa memasok daging sapi dari tempat ini.

"Oh, pelanggan nya sedang ramai ya? Kau mau beli berapa kilo, Wonwoo?" Tanya Paman Shin ramah.

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Paman, apa kau punya darah sapi?" Tanya Wonwoo, dengan suara tercekat dan napas tersengal-sengal.

Paman Shin menghentikan kegiatannya memotong daging mentah, lalu menatap Wonwoo heran.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Paman Shin heran.

Wonwoo terdiam memilih jawaban yang masuk akal. "A-aku ada penelitian!" Sahut Wonwoo. Ia berdoa semoga Paman Shin tidak banyak tanya dan mempercayai nya.

Pria tambun itu meski kelihatan bingung, tetap masuk ke bilik lain dari ruang pemotongan itu. Dan tak sampai dua menit, kembali dengan botol plastik berisi darah sapi yang tampak masih baru.

"Hmm, aku tak tau penelitian macam apa yang kau lakukan. Tapi kau beruntung karena aku belum membuang darah sapi-sapi yang kupotong hari ini." Paman Shin menaruh botol itu kedalam kantong plastik hitam dan memberikan nya pada Wonwoo yang berdiri di tempatnya.

"Berapa yang harus ku bayar, Paman?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil merogoh sakunya.

Paman Shin menggeleng. "Bawa saja, tidak toh biasanya darah itu kubuang." Sahut pria itu.

Wonwoo membungkuk beberapa kali sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Sebelum pergi dari rumah jagal itu.

Buru-buru kembali ke apartemen nya. Dia takut terlambat dan menemukan Mingyu sudah tak bernyawa. Wonwoo bisa gila.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Wonwoo menekan password apartemen nya. Dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang dikejar setan.

"Mingyu! Ini aku bawa darah! Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau masih hidup kan?" Teriak Wonwoo sambil masuk ruang tamu. Dan menemukan Mingyu yang tergolek tak berdaya dengan wajah memucat.

Wonwoo pias. Dia belum pernah menghadapi situasi macam ini sebelumnya. Dan Wonwoo benar-benar tidak punya referensi untuk di andalkan.

Wonwoo bergegas menghampiri Mingyu. Memangku kepalanya yang lemah dengan air mata yang mulai bercucuran bercampur dengan peluh di pipinya.

"Min-gyu, maafkan aku hiks." Ucap Wonwoo terisak-isak. Dengan gemetaran di ambil nya botol berisi darah sapi tadi. Lalu membuka tutupnya, menyodorkan nya ke mulut Mingyu yang pucat.

"Mingyu, minumlah. Kumohon bertahanlah. . ." Wonwoo benar-benar terlihat putus asa. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan Mingyu binasa karena kelaparan.

Perlahan, Mingyu membuka kelopak matanya. Menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan sayunya dan wajah pucat. Bibir bergetar nya berusaha menenangkan Wonwoo dengan beberapa kalimat baik-baik saja.

"Tidak, Mingyu. Cepat minum darah sapi ini!" Balas Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum, lalu meraih botol plastik berisi cairan merah pekat berbau anyir itu. Mengarahkan nya di belah bibirnya yang kering. Kemudian mereguknya perlahan.

Mingyu merasakan bagaimana cairan itu mengenai kerongkongan nya. Tapi rasanya aneh. Benar-benar tidak seperti darah binatang yang dimakannya. Rasanya aneh dan asing.

Rasa aneh dan asing itu menimbulkan mual di perutnya yang terasa melilit.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Mingyu terbatuk-batuk dengan cairan itu memuncrat dari mulutnya.

Buru-buru Wonwoo menarik tisu yang ada di meja tamu, mengelap sudut-sudut bibir vampir tampan itu dengan telaten.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo. Melihat tatapan penuh harap dari pemuda manis itu, membuat Mingyu mau tak mau menelan darah sapi di mulutnya meski susah payah.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Wonwoo begitu melihat Mingyu menelan cairan merah pekat itu. Sorot mata putus asa Wonwoo perlahan berganti dengan tatapan berbinar nya.

Mingyu tersenyum. Lalu mengangguk. Berusaha meyakinkan Wonwoo. Tapi hal itu tak bertahan sampai lima menit.

Karena jeda berikutnya Mingyu justru muntah-muntah mengeluarkan semua darah sapi yang baru saja di minumnya. Membuat Wonwoo panik bukan kepalang.

"Mingyu, Mingyu, kau kenapa?" Tanya Wonwoo panik bukan main.

Mingyu menggeleng lemah. "Entahlah. Biasanya aku bisa minum darah apapun. Tapi kali ini, entah kenapa perutku terasa sangat mual. . ." Sahut Mingyu sambil menyeka sudut bibirnya.

Mingyu membenarkan posisi duduknya. Sementara Wonwoo menarik berlembar-lembar tisu untuk mengelap darah yang berceceran di lantai.

"Duh, bagaimana ini?" Gumam Wonwoo, menggigiti bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Mingyu tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Wonwoo-" bohong, karena berikutnya Mingyu justru kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Bruk.

Mingyu ambruk dan terkulai di sofa butut Wonwoo. Membuat pemuda manis yang ada di depannya itu takut setengah mati.

Wonwoo dengan serampangan membuka-buka laci meja ruang tamu nya. Dan menemukan sebuah cutter di laci paling bawah.

Wonwoo menatap bergilir cutter itu dengan Mingyu. Ia dilema. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya perlahan. Menarik napas panjang sebelum mendorong keluar pisau cutter itu dengan telunjuknya.

Perlahan, Wonwoo mengarahkan mata pisau berkilat nan tipis itu kepergelangan tangannya. Dalam hati ia merapalkan doa.

Cresh. . .

Darah segar mulai mengalir dari pergelangan tangan pemuda itu, mengotori kulit nya yang putih pucat. Wonwoo buru-buru menghampiri Mingyu, mengarahkan tetesan darah itu kebelah bibir vampir tampan itu. Sambil kembali menutup mata.

Wonwoo bisa merasakan tangan Mingyu meraih pergelangan tangan nya yang meneteskan darah. Dan bagaimana vampir itu menghisap darah nya. Wonwoo merasa pandangan nya berkabut dan mulai berkunang-kunang. Perlahan ia merasakan tubuhnya limbung.

Saat itu Seungcheol baru selesai merapihkan susunan kayu bakar yang habis di potong nya. Membawa masuk beberapa potong kedalam untuk dibakar di perapian. Tepat ketika segerombolan pasukan kerajaan datang menghampiri nya.

Seungcheol menatap heran sekelompok pasukan itu. Tapi detik berikutnya, ia menyadari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Seungcheol tertawa hambar.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu maksud kedatangan kami!" Seru salah seorang pasukan itu, Park Woojin.

Seungcheol mengangguk. "Ya, aku tahu. Bagaimana keadaan Dongho?" Tanya Seungcheol balik.

Woojin melirik teman-temannya. Kemudian berucap enteng. "Dia masih di rawat tabib di klan nya." Sahut pemuda itu.

Seungcheol tersenyum. Racun air liurnya bekerja dengan baik ternyata. Kalau beruntung, Dongho hanya akan berakhir lumpuh selama beberapa bulan.

Kalau tidak, Seungcheol tidak bisa menjamin bagaimana kedepannya.

"Sekarang kau harus ikut kami!" Teriak Woojin kemudian.

Seungcheol mengangguk pasrah. Dari awal dia memang patuh peraturan. Dia sudah ingkar sekali, tak mungkin ingkar lagi.

"Biarkan aku mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu." Kata Seungcheol tenang, ia kemudian berbalik dan menutup pintu. Membacakan beberapa mantra agar pintu itu tak bisa diterobos sembarangan orang.

"Tiang gantungan untukmu sedang disiapkan." Ucap Woojin lagi. Mengisyaratkan pada pasukan nya untuk membawa Seungcheol.

Dua orang maju, lalu memasang rantai di tangan Seungcheol. Menguncinya erat. Sebelum membawa petugas muda itu pergi dari rumahnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang mengamati mereka di balik rimbun pepohonan.

Mingyu terbangun dengan kepala yang masih agak pening dan sebuah lengan berdarah menempel di permukaan bibir nya.

Tunggu, lengan?

Mingyu buru-buru bangkit dan menyempurnakan pandangan nya. Dan yang di dapatinya, adalah Wonwoo yang tergeletak lemah di pelukan nya dengan tangan yang terluka.

Mingyu melebarkan pandangan nya saat sadar apa yang terjadi. Tangannya serta merta meraih Wonwoo kedalam rengkuhan nya. Sambil mengguncang nya perlahan.

"Wonwoo bangun! Maafkan aku!" Seru Mingyu, panik. Mengguncang bahu Wonwoo yang menyandar lemah di dadanya sendiri.

Mingyu merasa matanya mulai memanas. Berbagai fikiran buruk berkecamuk di benaknya.

Bagaimana kalau Wonwoo kehabisan darah karena memberikan darahnya untuk Mingyu?

Bagaimana kalau Wonwoo mati?

Bagaimana kalau-

Mingyu tak sanggup lagi memikirkan semua kemungkinan buruk itu. Dengan air mata bercucuran ia semakin mengguncang tubuh lemah Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo sadarlah! Aku mohon!" Teriak Mingyu frustasi dengan suara serak.

Perlahan, Wonwoo dalam dekapannya bergerak. Mingyu buru-buru mengangkat Wonwoo lebih dekat, mendudukkan pemuda manis itu dalam pangkuannya.

"Wonwoo kau tak apa-apa? Mana yang sakit? Maafkan aku!" Ucap Mingyu buru-buru.

Wonwoo menggeleng lemah. "Kau berisik sekali Mingyu. Aku hanya ketiduran. Aku buruh istirahat." Rengek Wonwoo, tanpa sadar memeluk Mingyu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Mingyu.

Mingyu menarik napas panjang. Lega.

Mingyu diam-diam menatap Wonwoo yang kembali memejamkan matanya di pelukan nya. Pemuda itu terlihat terlelap dengan wajah memerah.

Perlahan, Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo seperti bayi koala. Membawanya masuk ke kamar tidur Wonwoo yang ada di apartemen itu.

Dengan penuh kelembutan, Mingyu merebahkan Wonwoo di atas kasurnya. Lalu menyelimutinya.

Mingyu merunduk, kemudian mengecup kening Wonwoo pelan.

"Maafkan aku, istirahat lah yang cukup. Dan terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan nyawa ku, Wonwoo." Ucap Mingyu, sebelum keluar dari kamar itu dan tidak pernah masuk lagi.

Belum juga Mingyu menetralkan hatinya atas keadaan Wonwoo tadi, kali ini Junhui tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dengan jubah merah darahnya, tepat ketika Mingyu menutup pintu kamar Wonwoo.

Hampir saja membuat jantungnya merosot ke bawah.

"Junhui! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Mingyu heran.

Junhui tiba-tiba mencengkeram bahu Mingyu. "Celaka! Benar-benar celaka!" Seru Junhui berapi-api.

Mingyu mengernyit heran.

"Ada apa?"

"Petugas Choi sudah di adili, dan dia akan di gantung besok, Mingyu!" Sahut Junhui cepat.

Mingyu melotot mendengar nya. "Apa? Hukum gantung?" Ulang Mingyu dengan suara bergetar.

Dan Junhui mengangguk putus asa.

TBC or END/?


	6. Love & Live

Mingyu melotot mendengar nya. "Apa? Hukum gantung?" Ulang Mingyu dengan suara bergetar.

Dan Junhui mengangguk putus asa.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Mingyu masih dengan raut terkejutnya.

Junhui menarik nafas. "Kalian ketahuan, dan masalahnya, Seungcheol juga hampir membunuh Dongho dengan liur beracun nya. Kau tahu sendiri kalau dalam klan serigala itu loyalitas adalah segalanya. Pengkhianatan berarti hukuman mati." Sahut Junhui menjelaskan.

Mingyu paham. Terakhir yang diingatnya adalah Seungcheol memang shift menjadi serigala dan bertarung dengan Dongho. Sebagai alpha biru, wajar Seungcheol mengandalkan liur beracun nya untuk melindungi diri.

Tapi yang Mingyu tidak paham adalah, bagaimana caranya iblis tampan di depannya ini sampai ke dunia manusia?

"Junhui, bagaimana caranya kau bisa tiba-tiba ada disini?" Tanya Mingyu kemudian.

"Aku teleportasi menggunakan keberadaan mu. Tadinya aku mencari-cari mu untuk menyampaikan berita hukuman Seungcheol. Tapi kau tidak di rumah. Lalu aku menyusul mu dengan teleportasi." Sahut Junhui enteng.

Mingyu mengernyit. "Jadi kau tidak naik lift sialan itu?"

Junhui justru balik bertanya dengan wajah bingung. "Apa itu lift?"

Mingyu mengusak rambut nya kasar.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja. Yang terpenting sekarang kita harus memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan Seungcheol." Ucap Mingyu, gusar.

Junhui mengernyit. "Kenapa juga kita harus menyelamatkan Seungcheol?" Tanya nya remeh.

Mingyu memutar bola matanya. "Ya lalu kau akan membiarkan si Seungcheol itu di gantung di alun-alun istana, lalu mayatnya di lemparkan pada segerombolan burung gagak hitam peliharaan bajingan bermahkota itu?" Tanya Mingyu balik.

Junhui menggaruk pelipisnya, nyengir. "Ya tidak begitu juga, sih." Sahutnya pelan.

Mingyu mencibir. "Bagus, sekarang kita harus kembali."

Mingyu berjalan mendahului Junhui menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum kalimat Junhui menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Wonwoo?" Tanya Junhui, menggerling kearah pintu kamar Wonwoo yang tertutup rapat.

Mingyu menggeleng cepat. "Wonwoo tidak boleh terlibat lagi, ini terlalu bahaya. Lagi pula, dia butuh istirahat."

Junhui hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Mereka meninggalkan apartemen Wonwoo dan berjalan menuju basement. Tempat lift neraka itu berada.

Selangkah sebelum masuk kedalam lift, Junhui menahan lengan Mingyu. Membuat pemuda itu menoleh dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Apa?"

"Dari tadi aku mencium wangi Wonwoo di tubuhmu. Kalian bercinta?" Tanya Junhui, frontal. Dilengkapi senyum mesum menggelikan.

Mingyu melotot mendengar nya. "Tidak." Sahutnya cepat.

"Lalu?" Tanya Junhui lagi. Tiba-tiba iblis tampan itu menyeringai jahil.

"Kau meng-klaim nya?" Tanya Junhui lagi, kali ini dengan senyum yang lebih mesum dari sebelumnya.

Mingyu menghela nafas. Junhui tidak akan pernah berhenti bertanya sebelum mendapatkan jawaban menyeluruh.

"Aku tadi hampir mati karena belum makan sejak kemarin. Biasanya aku tahan sampai tiga hari, tapi tadi itu aku benar-benar merasa sekarat. Wonwoo sudah mencarikan darah binatang untuk ku, tapi entah kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa menerimanya. Akhirnya, dengan panik Wonwoo melukai tangannya dan membiarkan ku menghisap darah nya dalam keadaan setengah sadar." Jelas Mingyu panjang lebar.

Junhui terdiam. Lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Mingyu.

"Tetap saja, dengan begitu darah kalian sudah menyatu dan kau tahu sendiri resiko nya, Mingyu." Ucap Junhui prihatin.

Mingyu menghela nafas lesu. "Kita fikirkan itu nanti."

Mingyu menarik Junhui masuk kedalam lift, menekan tombol merah darah yang menyala di ujung deretan tombol, seperti yang Wonwoo lakukan sebelumnya.

Ketika lift itu melayang jatuh, waktu tepat menunjukkan tengah malam. Masa di mana distorsi ruang dan waktu antara dunia bawah dan dunia atas saling terhubung.

Ruangan itu remang-remang, hanya di terangi oleh obor-obor berukuran kecil yang di pasang di dinding-dinding tanah.

Sekilas, tempat itu seperti gua karena letaknya di bawah tanah. Kenyataan nya, tempat itu adalah penjara istana yang dipakai untuk menyiksa para tahanan sebelum menerima hukuman akhir.

Di salah satu sudut, Seungcheol terlihat berdiri membungkuk dengan kepala yang nyaris menyentuh lutut nya. Tangan-tangan nya di rantai dan diikat ke dinding gua yang terdiri atas batuan dan tanah. Begitu pun kakinya.

Tepat di bawah kepalanya yang merunduk itu, darah berceceran dan tampak masih baru, berasal dari wajahnya yang babak belur dengan mulut penuh darah yang masih menetes ke tanah.

Sebagai manusia serigala, apalagi Seungcheol adalah alpha biru, dia memiliki kekuatan regenerasi yang cepat, dan lukanya bisa segera sembuh dengan sendirinya. Tapi nyatanya, dia sudah sekarat karena rantai-rantai yang melilit tubuhnya di bubuhi mantra khusus yang melemahkan kekuatan nya.

Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, dia baru saja di pukuli bergilir oleh algojo istana. Seungcheol sendiri tak paham kenapa ia harus di hajar sampai semaput begini, padahal besok pagi dia sudah mati di tiang gantungan.

Tapi otaknya tak lagi ingin memikirkan itu. Dia lelah fisik dan mental. Dua hari dia di tahan, dan selama itu pula yang di dapat nya hanya siksaan.

Sayangnya, Seungcheol yang terlalu patuh menerima siksaan itu sebagai balasan setimpal atas pengkhianatan yang dilakukan nya-- dia membela manusia dan hampir membunuh rekan satu klan nya.

Di saat Seungcheol kelelahan mengambil nafas putus-putus, ia mendengar suara gemerisik yang menghampiri sel nya yang dilapisi jeruji besi dengan mantra yang kuat.

Seungcheol meringis, ia mengira itu gerombolan algojo yang akan menghajarnya lagi. Seungcheol mengangkat kepalanya dengan lambat dan seketika pening menyerang nya, seakan bagian belakang kepala nya di tiban oleh batu sebesar sapi.

Tapi kemudian, apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya membelalak.

Ya, itu adalah iblis tampan putera kesayangan Tuan Wen, salah satu bangsawan terhormat di dunia bawah.

Dengan temannya, Kim Mingyu. Keponakan yang mulia raja Kim Jong-un, si pemberontak.

"Min-gyu . . .Jun-hui- kalian. . . hah, sedang. . . apa?" Tanya Seungcheol tersengal-sengal, dengan napas putus-putus. Peluh mengucur deras menyatu dengan tetesan darah. Membuatnya terlihat makin memprihatinkan.

Mingyu berbisik, "Pssts, kami akan membawamu kabur. Tidak seharusnya kau pasrah pada bajingan bermahkota itu."

Seungcheol melotot. Lalu dia menggeleng keras sekuat tenaga. "Ti-dak, Mingyu. Ja-jangan macam. . .-macam." tolaknya, bahkan ketika sekarat, Seungcheol masih saja menjunjung tinggi loyalitas nya terhadap peraturan.

Junhui mendelik. "Kau diam saja, petugas kaku. Cukup aku dan Mingyu yang melakukan nya."

Seungcheol lagi-lagi menggeleng, dia bahkan menepis tangan Mingyu saat pemuda itu akan melepas rantainya.

Junhui kesal, dengan sebelah tangan, ia memukul tengkuk Seungcheol. Membuat petugas keamanan itu kehilangan kesadaran. Padahal pukulan Junhui tak seberapa.

Mingyu melotot "Kau gila?!" Makinya pada Junhui.

Junhui mendecakkan lidahnya. "Habisnya dia berisik. Sudah cepat buka rantainya. Ini mantra kaum vampir, aku tidak bisa membukanya." Sahutnya enteng.

"Kalau dia mati, bagaimana?!" Mingyu masih tak terima dengan kelakuan Junhui yang seenaknya. Hei, mereka susah-susah datang kesini untuk menyelamatkan Seungcheol, bukan membunuhnya.

Lagi-lagi Junhui mendecakkan lidahnya. "Berisik. Dia takkan mati semudah itu. Sudah cepat lepaskan!" Kata Junhui seenaknya, dengan nada memerintah.

Mingyu merenggut tapi tetap merapalkan mantra nya. Mencoba membuka rantai-rantai itu.

Untuk masalah mantra, bangsa vampir memang memiliki sihir yang paling kuat.

Tapi Mingyu tiba-tiba saja mengumpat. "Sial! Aku belum tamat kitab yang ini!" Kesalnya, saat sadar hafalan mantra untuk rantai-rantai itu belum selesai di rampungkan nya.

Junhui mendelik. "Kubilang juga apa, hafalan yang benar, jangan hanya memainkan papan kayu mu itu!" Ejeknya.

Mingyu balas menatap sinis Junhui. "Kau bahkan belum hafal kitab jilid dua." Balas Mingyu tak mau kalah.

Junhui hanya menggendikkan bahunya.

Mingyu kembali mencoba fokus. Ia mulai merapalkan mantra-mantra lagi, sampai kemudian suara gemerincing besi terdengar, rantai-rantai yang mengukung Seungcheol lepas dan jatuh ke lantai.

Dengan sigap, Junhui memapah tubuh lemah Seungcheol, Mingyu membantu nya memapah bahu lainnya. Lalu kemudian, mereka lenyap dalam sepersekian detik. Melakukan teleportasi.

Mingyu dan Junhui membawa Seungcheol ke tempat lift yang terhubung dengan dunia manusia itu. Menimbang-nimbang apakah mereka harus kabur lagi ke dunia atas?

"Mingyu, seharusnya kita membawa dia ke Surga. Kita bisa menemui Tabib Zhang di sana." Ucap Junhui.

"Tapi itu terlalu jauh, Junhui. Bisa-bisa Seungcheol keburu mati." Sergah Mingyu.

"Lalu kau akan membawa nya ke mana? Jelas-jelas kita akan tertangkap sebentar lagi!" Dengus Junhui. Sebenarnya ia tak mau repot-repot mempertaruhkan dirinya untuk orang lain begini.

Toh bagi Junhui, Seungcheol hanyalah petugas keamanan sialan yang sering meneriakinya saat ia mengerjai rusa-rusa yang sedang berjemur.

Mingyu kembali berfikir. Menurutnya, untuk sementara ada baiknya mereka membawa Seungcheol ke dunia atas, untuk menyembunyikan nya.

Kalau mereka membawa Seungcheol ke tanah seberang-surga-, kemungkinan besar mereka akan tertangkap sebelum sampai menemui tabib Zhang. Karena sudah jelas bajingan bermahkota itu pasti akan memerintahkan bala tentaranya untuk mengejar mereka meski sampai ke ujung dunia bawah.

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tapi kemudian ia memapah Seungcheol masuk kedalam lift. Seungcheol itu wolves, dia akan cepat sembuh hanya dengan menutup lukanya dan beristirahat sampai regenerasi sel nya selesai. Asalkan di beri banyak daging, Seungcheol bisa cepat sembuh.

Setelah keadaan nya membaik dan para pasukan itu berhenti mengejar, barulah mereka pergi ke rumah tabib Zhang di surga, untuk memeriksa luka dalamnya. Begitu fikir Mingyu kira-kira, di sisi lain, Mingyu juga setidaknya bisa mengobati Seungcheol sedikit-sedikit.

Omong-omong soal surga, itu adalah tanah yang jauh dari negeri neraka. Letaknya di seberang sungai Kematian yang mencekam. Sungai itu sangat panjang dan luas jarak tepi ke tepian lainnya. Setidaknya membutuhkan perjalanan hampir sebulan. Dan, tidak bisa di tempuh dengan teleportasi.

Dan bagian terburuknya, ketika akan menyeberang mereka harus berhadapan dengan pemilik bahtera, yang akan menanyai mereka dengan beberapa pertanyaan sulit, dan hanya orang yang rajin mempelajari kitab sihirlah yang mampu menjawab.

Sekalipun mereka berhasil mendapatkan pinjaman bahtera, isi sungai itu lebih menyeramkan. Ikan-ikan disana suka sekali melompat-lompat keluar air sungai yang berwarna hitam kelam itu.

Tidak, jangan berfikir kalau ikan-ikan itu hanyalah ikan sungai biasa. Ikan itu adalah hewan bersisik dari duri dan memiliki barisan gigi runcing yang mampu memutuskan lengan hanya dengan sekali gigit. Di tambah lagi, ikan-ikan itu sangat sensitif, mereka akan menyerang kedalam bahtera jika penumpang nya berisik.

Bahkan, di dalam sungai itu juga terdapat siluman kepiting raksasa, sang pemilik sungai.

Kalau sedang beruntung, akan sampai di tepian menuju surga tanpa menemui raja kepiting itu. Kalau sedang sial, kalian harus mempersembahkan hal yang diminta raja kepiting itu. Apapun itu, bahkan nyawa teman sekalipun, kalau tidak mau bahtera itu dibuat terbalik dan karam di dasar sungai.

Tapi begitu kalian sampai di surga, semua kengerian itu terasa setimpal. Karena surga adalah daratan yang indah, dengan langit cerah berwarna biru dan awan-awan yang berarak. Daratannya ditumbuhi rumput hijau segar dan bunga tumbuh bersemak-semak bersama buah berry. Belum lagi warga surga yang begitu ramah dan baik hati. Maklum, karena mereka adalah para malaikat dan bidadari.

Mingyu menggendikkan bahunya setelah selesai mengingat-ngingat cerita tentang berbagai perjalanan ke surga. Dulu dia pernah pergi sekali, saat ibunya masih hidup. Dan itu sudah lama sekali.

"Heh, iblis! Kau akan ikut masuk tidak?" Tanya Mingyu.

Junhui yang masih berdiri di depan lift menatap heran. "Jadi kau pergi menemui Wonwoo lewat ruang besi sempit ini?" Tanya Junhui, sambil kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam lift.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara-" ucapan Mingyu terputus ketika samar-samar ia mendengar seruan dari jauh.

"CEPAT CARI KEMANA PENGKHIANAT ITU KABUR!"

"Sial!" Umpat Mingyu, buru-buru menekan tombol lift itu.

Dan detik berikutnya ia merasakan lift itu merosot jatuh dengan Junhui yang berteriak nyaring di sebelahnya. Serta Seungcheol yang tiba-tiba kejang dan memuntahkan darah.

Mingyu panik, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Yang dilakukannya hanya mengucapkan beberapa mantra agar dapat memberi energi bagi Seungcheol.

Setelah sekitar dua puluh menit, lift itu akhirnya terbuka. Mereka keluar masih dengan keadaan memapah Seungcheol, membawanya ke lantai atas.

"Mingyu, berhenti. Ini akan membuang-buang waktu. Kenapa kita tidak teleportasi saja sih?" Tanya Junhui.

"Kau benar."

Dan detik berikutnya, mereka sudah menghilang.

Sedangkan Wonwoo yang terlelap sejak beberapa jam lalu, mau tak mau harus bangun ketika pintu depannya di gedor dengan tidak manusiawi. Mungkin besok Wonwoo akan kena tegur oleh tetangganya.

Wonwoo bangkit, meski ia merasa lemas, menghampiri pintu depan.

Ketika membuka pintu, Wonwoo terkejut. Ternyata yang menggedor nya memang bukan manusia, pantas saja tidak manusiawi.

Tapi, yang membuat Wonwoo memekik kaget adalah keadaan Seungcheol berlumuran darah.

"Lho, ada apa dengan petugas Choi?" Tanya Wonwoo panik, ia segera menyingkir memberi jalan agar tiga orang itu bisa segera masuk.

Mereka merebahkan tubuh lemah Seungcheol di sofa panjang Wonwoo. Sementara sang pemilik rumah mengunci pintu.

Mingyu mulai duduk dan ia mengeluarkan beberapa obat-obatan herbal dari dalam tasnya yang terbuat dari kulit kayu.

Mingyu menjejerkan tumbuh-tumbuhan kering itu di atas meja. Dan meminta Wonwoo untuk mengambilkan handuk serta air hangat.

Setelah di rasa cukup, Mingyu mulai sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Sementara Wonwoo dan Junhui hanya duduk menonton mereka.

Mingyu meremas dan mencampurkan akar-akaran pohon serta daun-daunan itu, kemudian melarutkan nya dalam air hangat. Menggunakan handuk, Mingyu mengompres dan membersihkan luka Seungcheol dengan ramuan itu. Sedangkan mulutnya komat-kamit membaca mantra tiada henti.

Setelah hampir satu jam, Mingyu menyelesaikan kegiatan pengobatan nya. Dan meletakkan beberapa helai kulit pohon untuk menutupi luka yang menganga.

Diam-diam, Wonwoo kagum pada Mingyu yang terlihat seperti tabib dari buku Harry Potter.

Seminggu sudah berlalu, tapi Seungcheol tak juga membuka matanya, terkadang Seungcheol mengigau banyak hal. Mingyu dan Junhui bergantian menjaganya, sementara Wonwoo sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan kuliahnya.

Terkadang, mereka bergiliran kembali ke dunia bawah untuk membawa makanan, karena Mingyu sadar kalau mereka tidak bisa mengkonsumsi makanan di dunia manusia.

Dan malam itu, Wonwoo sedang bekerja di kafe seperti biasa. Ia memandangi Jeonghan lamat-lamat. Sejak kejadian Jeonghan tersasar karena menaiki lift sialan itu, Jeonghan seolah menjaga jarak dengan Wonwoo.

Meskipun mereka masih saling bicara, tapi Wonwoo tahu kalau hubungan pertemanan mereka merenggang.

Maka ketika kafe agak sepi karena setengah jam lagi mereka tutup, Won menghampiri Jeonghan yang sedang memeriksa stok bakery di gudang samping.

"Hyung." Panggil Wonwoo.

Jeonghan menoleh. "Ada apa?" Lalu kembali sibuk memeriksa tumpukan kardus berisi roti-roti yang baru datang tadi sore.

"Kau menghindari ku ya?" Tanya Wonwoo, canggung.

Jeonghan terdiam. Ia menunduk sebentar sambil pura-pura sibuk memeriksa daftar bakery di tangan nya.

"Tidak, tuh." Sahut Jeonghan datar.

Wonwoo menghela nafas. "Kau marah padaku?" Tanyanya lagi.

Jeonghan menghentikan kegiatannya. Menatap Wonwoo yang balas menatapnya.

"Aku hanya takut, Wonwoo. Aku tak menyangka kau menyimpan rahasia sebesar itu. Dan aku tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak terlibat." Sahut Jeonghan, menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan wajah lelah.

"Baiklah, itu pilihan mu. Tapi, bisakah aku meminta tolong terakhir padamu?" Balas Wonwoo.

Jeonghan mengernyit. "Minta tolong apa?"

"Kau ingat orang yang menolongmu waktu itu kan?"

Jeonghan mengangguk. Wonwoo melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dia hampir di hukum gantung karena menolong mu, sekarang orang itu dalam keadaan sekarat di apartemen ku. Dan terkadang, dia memanggil nama mu dalam tidak sadar nya." Ucap Wonwoo, kalimat nya berubah sendu.

Jeonghan terdiam. Dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau ingin aku menjenguknya?" Tanya Jeonghan.

Wonwoo mengangguk, menatap penuh harap.

Jeonghan menarik nafas panjang. Kemudian mengusap wajahnya letih.

"Baiklah, setelah kafe tutup, aku akan ikut dengan mu." Ucap Jeonghan, akhirnya.

Jeonghan benar-benar menepati ucapannya. Pada pukul sebelas malam tepat setelah kafe tutup dan mereka melambai pada Minghao yang berbeda arah, keduanya menaiki bus menuju apartemen Wonwoo.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya membisu. Suasana canggung menguar tanpa bisa mereka cegah.

Setelah dua puluh menit perjalanan, mereka turun di halte dekat apartemen Wonwoo. Lalu melanjutkan dengan berjalan kaki.

"Aku pulang~" Ucap Wonwoo, membuka pintu dan mendapati hanya ada Mingyu yang duduk disebelah Seungcheol. Petugas muda itu masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Junhui kemana?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu menggeleng. "Dia pergi keluyuran."

Wonwoo mempersilahkan Jeonghan untuk mengambil tempat dengan Seungcheol, sementara dirinya dan Mingyu mengikir ke dapur.

Jeonghan duduk dengan canggung. Ditatapnya wajah Seungcheol yang tampak lelah dan menahan sakit. Jeonghan meringis. Ia merasa bersalah pada Seungcheol. Karena dirinya, Seungcheol sampai harus meregang nyawa.

"Seungcheol, lama tidak bertemu." Ucap Jeonghan lirih, ia benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa dan bagaimana.

Kemudian tangan Jeonghan meraih telapak tangan kiri Seungcheol, menangkupnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Maafkan aku, kau jadi begini karena menolong ku." Lirih Jeonghan lagi. Tanpa sadar matanya memanas merasakan sesak yang mulai menjalar dan rindu yang tak sopan menghampiri nya.

"Tapi aku berterima kasih atas pertolongan mu. Kau benar-benar seorang penyelamat, Seungcheol. Kau petugas yang hebat." Ucap Jeonghan lagi. Suaranya sudah parau dan air matanya menetes keatas telapak tangan Seungcheol yang di genggamnya.

"Kau benar-benar tak ingin membuka mata mu dan melihat ku, ya?"

Pecah sudah. Jeonghan menangis terisak dengan kedua tangannya menangkup erat tangan kiri Seungcheol. Menangisi pemuda itu.

"Maafkan aku karena membuat mu begini." Isak Jeonghan. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Bisa-bisanya dia bersikap seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun sedangkan di sisi lain Seungcheol menderita karena menolong nya. Jeonghan merasa tak tahu diri.

"Hei. . . Ka-u t-tak per-lu. . . Menangis begitu, Jeong-han."

Kalimat terbata-bata itu sukses membuat Jeonghan menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap Seungcheol terbelalak.

"Wonwoo! Mingyu! Seungcheol sadar!" Teriak Jeonghan, membuat kedua orang yang tadi berada di dapur kembali keruang tamu.

Mingyu buru-buru memeriksa keadaan Seungcheol. "Regenerasi tubuhmu bagus, Hyung. Tapi kau harus tetap pergi menemui tabib Zhang di surga." Ucap Mingyu.

Dan lagi-lagi, Wonwoo salah fokus justru mengagumi Mingyu yang tampak menakjubkan.

Sementara itu, Junhui yang sedang iseng mempermainkan anak kucing jalanan, terkejut ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi nya.

"Hei iblis sialan, berhenti mengganggu nya."

Junhui menoleh, dan mendapati sesosok pemuda manis bertubuh kurus dengan rambut mullet hitam membingkai wajahnya. Junhui memegangi dada kirinya. Kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya serasa melompat-lompat?

Tbc :)

aku tepatin janji kan :)


	7. Heaven

Junhui menatap pemuda itu dari atas ke bawah, ia lalu tersenyum cengengesan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kau bisa melihat ku?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Pemuda yang di depannya itu menghela nafas. "Tentu saja aku bisa. Ini bukan kali pertama aku melihat makhluk kurang kerjaan seperti mu menjahili kucing-kucing itu."

Junhui menghampiri pemuda itu, ia melebur kedalam wujud asapnya, dan mengelilingi pemuda itu.

"Sial! Menyingkir dariku!" Bentak pemuda itu.

Junhui kembali lagi ke wujud nya, ia menyembunyikan tangan di balik punggungnya.

"Namaku Wen Junhui, siapa namamu, manis?" Junhui dengan penuh percaya diri mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak berkenalan.

"Bukan urusanmu. Lagi pula aku tidak mau kenalan dengan iblis!" Pemuda itu dengan santai mengibaskan tangannya, lalu berjalan menjauhi Junhui,menyusuri gang gelap menuju sebuah flat yang berbaris sepanjang gang itu.

Meskipun ditolak terang-terangan, Junhui tidak putus asa. Dia membuntuti pemuda itu karena wangi tubuhnya yang terasa berbeda dari kebanyakan manusia.

"Ck, kubilang menyingkir. Kenapa kau malah mengikuti ku?" Tanya pemuda itu, sambil menutup pintu flatnya dengan wajah lelah.

Junhui kembali cengengesan. "Beritahu dulu namamu, maka aku akan pergi." Balasnya tak mau kalah.

Pemuda itu menarik nafas panjang. Ia melepas parka nya, lalu melepas celana panjangnya. Menyisakan sehelai kaos tipis berwarna putih dengan sablon tulisan dan celana pendek di atas pahanya. Memamerkan kaki jenjangnya yang mulus.

Membuat Junhui salah fokus, mau tak mau mereguk paksa ludahnya sendiri.

"Kau sengaja, ya?" Protes Junhui, masalahnya sekarang Junhui jadi sulit mengatur fokus nya. Matanya tidak bisa berhenti menatap paha mulus itu.

Pemuda itu tertawa. "Dasar iblis mesum kurang kerjaan."

Junhui tidak peduli sekarang sebutannya bertambah panjang. Ia justru berucap kurang ajar, "kau tidak takut diperkosa apa?" Tanya Junhui.

Dan dihadiahi lemparan sepatu kekepalanya.

"Dasar brengsek, pergi sana!" Usir pemuda itu lagi. Ia bergerak kedapur kecilnya, menyalakan kompor dan menyeduh mie instan.

Sambil menunggu, ia juga mengeluarkan sekaleng bir dan kimchi dari dalam kulkas.

Sementara Junhui, duduk menonton apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Tepatnya, memperhatikan pahanya dengan liur hampir menetes. Dasar mesum.

Sekitar sepuluh menit, pemuda itu sibuk mengunyah makanan nya.

"Hei, kau belum memberitahu ku siapa namamu!" Tegur Junhui lagi.

Pemuda itu mengerang kesal. "Namaku Xu Minghao, puas?!"

Junhui nyengir. "Belum tuh, kan belum melakukan apa-apa." Junhui menyahut sambil menaik turunkan alisnya dan mengedip jahil.

Membuat Minghao lagi-lagi melemparnya, kali ini dengan serbet meja.

"Pergi sana! Bajingan mesum!"

Junhui baru pulang ketika fajar mulai beranjak terbit dan ia sudah puas semalaman memandangi wajah manis Minghao, ia berkelebatan dengan kurang ajar di depan unit apartemen, membuat Mingyu melemparinya dengan mantra pengikat karena menganggu tidur Wonwoo.

Junhui cengengesan, dan muncul di hadapan Mingyu yang berbaring sambil memeluk Wonwoo yang tertidur lelap. Mereka ada di kamar Wonwoo.

"Hei Mingyu, memang kau tahan dengan jarak sedekat itu tanpa mengigit nya?" Tanya Junhui iseng. Ia bergelantungan di kusen jendela Wonwoo. Membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti iblis kurang kerjaan, seperti sebutan Minghao baginya.

Mingyu mendelik. "Kau lupa kalau kemarin aku menghabiskan darah seekor celeng seorang diri?" Tanyanya malas.

Junhui mengangguk. "Jadi?" Junhui justru balik bertanya.

Mingyu mendengus. "Ya, kemungkinan aku tidak akan tahan kalau perutku tidak kenyang." Sahut Mingyu cuek.

Junhui lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Kapan kita akan ke surga?" Tanya Junhui lagi.

"Mungkin besok, lagi pula keadaan Seungcheol sudah cukup baik." Sahut Mingyu. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengusir Junhui, karena iblis itu tidak berhenti melempar tanya sejak tadi.

"Tapi dia baru sadar, Mingyu." Protes Junhui.

Mingyu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Junhui ini tidak mengerti apa-apa tapi tidak juga berhenti bertanya. Bikin sebal saja.

"Justru kita harus segera membawanya, agar Tabib Zhang bisa segera memeriksa luka-lukanya sebelum bertambah parah." Sahut Mingyu menjelaskan.

Junhui mengangguk paham kali ini. Dia tidak bertanya lagi, melainkan turun dari kegiatan bergelantungan di kusen jendela dan keluar dari kamar Wonwoo dengan cara menembus pintu nya, iblis itu terlalu terang-terangan.

Dan, ketika dia sampai di ruang tamu, dia mendapati Seungcheol yang terbaring di sofa dengan Jeonghan yang tertidur dalam keadaan duduk di karpet beludru, dan kepalanya menyandar pada lengan sofa, bersebelahan dengan kepala Seungcheol.

Junhui terdiam sesaat. Kemudian merasa miris karena dia satu-satunya yang sendirian disini. Akhirnya, tidak mau ambil pusing, Junhui memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa lainnya yang kosong. Sofa single sempit yang membuatnya mau tak mau membiarkan kaki-kaki panjang nya menjuntai ke bawah.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat, ketika jam menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam dan Wonwoo mengucek matanya menahan kantuk, Mingyu berpamitan.

Jeonghan yang malam itu menginap, melepas tak rela genggaman tangan Seungcheol. Namun ia tahu kalau harus membiarkan tiga pemuda dari dunia bawah itu pergi.

"Mingyu, hati-hati. Pastikan kau pulang dengan selamat." Ucap Wonwoo, wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang jelas.

Mingyu tersenyum. Tangannya menyibak poni Wonwoo, lalu mengusap sisi wajahnya dengan lembut. Menatap lekat sepasang mata rubah yang beberapa waktu ini membayangi benaknya.

"Aku janji, Wonwoo. Kau juga harus menjaga dirimu dengan baik di sini." Balas Mingyu. Tanpa sadar, ia mengecup lembut kening Wonwoo. Menyalurkan afeksi lewat kecupan manis itu.

Wonwoo tersenyum, hatinya menghangat. Senang rasanya melihat mengetahui kalau perasaannya takkan bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Ekhem! Tapi kita harus segera berangkat kufikir." Deheman Junhui membuyarkan suasana romantis itu.

Menyisakan kuluman tawa bagi Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Mereka tahu kalau dua orang itu saling mengasihi, hanya saja tidak pernah terungkap dalam lisan.

"Ayo, Mingyu." Ajak Seungcheol, Mingyu mengangguk, lalu dengan berat hati meninggalkan Wonwoo.

Pemuda manis itu masih menatap Mingyu bahkan ketika pandangan nya terhalang oleh pintu lift yang menutup.

Wonwoo menunduk, kemudian Jeonghan menggiringnya menuju unit apartemen nya kembali.

Mingyu dan kawan-kawannya memang sengaja berangkat tengah malam. Mereka berencana melakukan perjalanan dini hari agar tiba di tepi sungai Kematian saat menjelang fajar, dan bisa berlayar dari siang hari.

Setelah keluar dari lift, mereka bertiga mengenakan jubah tembus pandang, dan menyatu dalam gelapnya malam sambil memikul perbekalan.

Perjalanan menuju tepi sungai Kematian itu sangat jauh. Melewati hutan belantara yang lebih luas dari hutan di belakang rumah Seungcheol tempo hari, dan juga harus melalui berbagai jalan setapak yang menanjak dan menurun.

Meskipun mereka sesekali teleportasi untuk mempercepat perjalanan, mereka baru sampai saat langit di timur mulai memunculkan semburat merah muda dan memutih, yang menandakan mentari akan segera terbit.

Mereka berjalan di antara lumpur itu. Lima ratus meter di depan, ada sebuah gubuk dengan jembatan kecil yang menjadi patokan sebuah bahtera di ikat.

Beruntung, bahtera itu tidak sedang di pakai orang. Ya meskipun sebenarnya, memang sangat jarang ada warga setempat yang meminjam nya.

"Wah lihat sungai itu, bahkan dari jauh sudah tampak mengerikan." Komentar Junhui, bahkan iblis saja menganggap sungai itu mengerikan.

Tidak ada yang membalas komentar nya, mereka lanjut sampai di ujung jembatan kecil itu.

Ketika kaki-kaki mereka mulai melangkah di atas jembatan kayu yang berderak-derak itu, sebuah suara terdengar.

"Diam di sana!"

Mereka mengerutkan kening, dan langkah mereka terhenti. Yak seberapa lama, terdengar pintu berderit dan seorang pemuda dari dalam gubuk itu keluar.

Ah, Seungcheol mengenalnya. Itu adalah Park Woojin, anak dari pemilik bahtera itu, Park Chanyeol.

"Ada apa kalian kesini?" Woojin bertanya ketus sambil melipat tangannya.

Mingyu membuka tudung jubahnya, lalu tersenyum. Memamerkan taringnya. "Kami bermaksud meminjam bahtera, untuk menyeberang." Sahutnya kemudian.

"Ayahku sedang sakit." Balas Woojin kemudian.

Junhui memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tidak peduli sebenarnya. "Lalu?" Sergahnya asal.

Woojin menyeringai. Rupanya ia juga punya taring menonjol seperti Mingyu.

"Karena ayah sedang sakit, jadi aku yang akan memberikan pertanyaan untuk kalian." Ucap pemuda itu.

Entah kenapa Seungcheol merasa tak enak. Ia tau betul reputasi pemuda itu, Woojin dikenal sebagai ahli teka-teki yang pertanyaan dan jawaban nya benar-benar konyol dan bikin senewen. Berbeda dengan ayahnya yang akan menguji kemampuan hafalan kitab sihir.

Mingyu dan Junhui menghela nafas. "Terserah lah." Sahut dua pemuda itu berbarengan.

Woojin lagi-lagi menyeringai lebar, dan Seungcheol semakin was-was karena nya.

"Kalian lihat gunung ke putus asaan itu?" Woojin menunjuk sebuah bukit yang menjulang tinggi di belakang mereka. Gunung yang tadi sempat mereka lalui sebelum ke tepi sungai Kematian.

Mingyu dan Junhui mengangguk bersamaan. Sementara Seungcheol masih terdiam.

"Bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa melompat lebih tinggi dari gunung itu?" Lanjut Woojin, memberikan pertanyaan nya.

Kernyitan secara otomatis muncul di kening tiga pemuda itu. Mingyu yang pintar saja bingung menjawabnya.

Hei, gunung itu tingginya beribu-ribu meter. Makhluk sesakti apapun tidak akan ada yang bisa melompat lebih tinggi dari gunung itu.

"Kau gila? Mana ada yang bisa!" Protes Junhui, pertanyaan Woojin benar-benar di luar nalar.

Woojin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar protesan itu.

Tapi Seungcheol merasa tidak asing dengan teka-teki itu.

"Aku tahu." Gumam Seungcheol ragu. Membuat tiga orang di depannya itu menatapnya terkejut.

Terlebih-lebih Woojin, karena ia merasa belum pernah mengungkapkan teka-teki itu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Woojin serak. Kalau sampai jawaban Seungcheol benar, ia akan di hukum menghafal kitab lagi oleh ayahnya.

Atau di suruh menggembala domba-domba berkaki delapan milik ibunya. Woojin tidak mau, domba-domba itu sangat menyusahkan karena larinya yang luar biasa cepat.

"Ya. . . Tinggal lompat biasa saja, kan gunung itu tidak bisa melompat." Sahut Seungcheol kemudian. Sebenarnya ia pernah mendengar lelucon tak masuk akal ini dari ayahnya, dulu.

Wajah Woojin memucat. Jawaban Seungcheol benar. Mau tak mau, ia berjalan mendekati ujung jembatan itu, dan membuka tali pengikat bahtera.

"Ka-kalian boleh menyebrang." Ucap pemuda itu terbata-bata.

Seungcheol mengulum senyum. Sementara Mingyu dan Junhui masih mencerna jawaban Seungcheol tadi dengan mulut menganga.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah berusaha yang terbaik." Seungcheol menepuk-nepuk bahu Woojin, dan kemudian menyeret dua temannya naik ke atas bahtera.

Saat pagi mulai menyingsing, mereka mulai bersama-sama mendayung bahtera itu.

Sekitar berjam-jam kemudian, mereka duduk melingkar di dalam saung yang ada di bahtera itu. Di bawah atap anyaman daun pandan yang tampak teduh dan menutupi hampir seluruh bagian bahtera. Selain itu, bahtera itu juga memiliki dak bearatap rendah di bagian bawah, tempat mereka tidur saat malam.

Mereka mengeluarkan makan siang. Dan mulai berbincang.

Mingyu sebisa mungkin menutup rapat tutup tabung bambu berisi darah rusa itu, agar ikan-ikan buas di sungai itu tidak terpancing karena baunya.

Sedangkan Junhui dan Seungcheol, tampak santai. Meskipun mereka makan daging mentah, tapi daging-daging itu sudah di bumbui terlebih dahulu, sehingga yang tercium bau rempah-rempah bukan bau amis.

"Aku masih tidak terima dengan jawaban teka-teki sialan tadi." Bisik Junhui, merendahkan suaranya beberapa desibel karena mereka harus menjaga keheningan sungai itu.

Seungcheol tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan. "Ayahku yang pernah menyebrang menceritakan teka-teki itu. Tak kusangka akan menerima pertanyaan yang sama." Jawab Seungcheol, menjelaskan asal muasal dia tahu jawaban teka-teki itu.

Tapi Junhui tampak tidak puas. Ia masih tak habis fikir bagaimana bisa ada pertanyaan sekonyol itu.

Mingyu diam saja. Dia menghela nafas berat. Tiba-tiba dia merindukan Wonwoo, padahal mereka baru tidak bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu.

Rindunya semakin menyeruak kala ingat perjalanan yang di tempuhnya memakan waktu lama, bahkan sampai sebulan. Belum lagi dia akan berada di tanah seberang selama pengobatan Seungcheol sekaligus kabur dari kejaran Raja Kim Jong-un, pamannya.

Omong-omong, para pasukan kerajaan tidak tahu kalau Seungcheol kabur atas bantuan Mingyu dan Junhui, mereka masih menyelidiki nya.

"Hahhh. . . Kita akan berada di sungai mengerikan ini selama sebulan?" Keluh Junhui, mewakili pemikiran Mingyu.

Tiba-tiba, Seungcheol menyemat sebuah seringai. Membuat Mingyu dan Junhui penasaran.

"Tenang, tidak akan selama itu." Sahut Seungcheol santai. Mengunyah paha rusanya dengan seringai yang kian lebar.

Mingyu dan Junhui mengerutkan kening. Tidak paham.

Seungcheol memang lebih tua dari dua pemuda itu, dan dia memiliki pengalaman lebih banyak di banding dua pemuda itu. Karena ia di besarkan dengan cara yang berbeda. Dia sudah sering berkelana di negeri itu, terutama saat menjalani pelatihan untuk menjadi pasukan kerajaan.

Ya, sebenarnya Seungcheol itu adalah pasukan kerajaan, hanya saja karena suatu hal membuat nya di turunkan dari jabatannya, dan berakhir sebagai petugas keamanan biasa.

"Apa maksudmu?" Junhui tidak sabaran bertanya.

Seungcheol tersenyum lagi. Lalu berisik sangat pelan melalui desiran angin yang berhembus, "Aku tahu jalan pintas."

Meski bisikan itu luar biasa pelan, tapi berhasil membuat dua pasang mata di depannya terbelalak kaget, dan berbinar-binar pada detik berikutnya.

Sedangkan Wonwoo dan Jeonghan, menjalani hari seperti biasanya. Wonwoo pergi ke kampus pada pagi harinya, dan sekitar pukul tiga sore, ia pergi ke Kafe.

Bekerja seperti biasa nya.

Tapi, Jeonghan tidak demikian. Beberapa kali Wonwoo mendapati pemuda bersurai panjang itu melamun sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Jeonghan bahkan sempat salah memasukkan topping kedalam minuman pesanan. Membuatnya kena tegur Kihyun, pemilik kafe itu.

Merasa ada yang salah dengan pemuda itu, membuat Wonwoo membuntutinya ke gudang belakang, saat pemuda itu bertugas mengambil kotak roti yang habis untuk di pajang di etalase.

"Hyung!" Tegur Wonwoo.

Jeonghan melonjak kaget dan nyaris menjatuhkan kardus roti di tangan nya, beruntung Wonwoo segera membantu nya menahan kardus itu.

"Kau mengagetkan ku, Wonwoo." Protes Jeonghan.

Wonwoo mendengus. "Kau sakit?" Dan berbalik menanyai pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Jeonghan menggeleng. "Aku hanya merasa bersalah, pada Seungcheol." Sahut Jeonghan akhirnya, dia merasa Wonwoo adalah orang yang tepat untuk berterus terang.

Wonwoo tersenyum, mengerti perasaan hyungnya itu. Lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Jeonghan.

"Tidak perlu begitu, Hyung. Seungcheol menolong mu karena kau memang layak mendapatkan pertolongan." Ucap Wonwoo, membalas kalimat Jeonghan dengan kata-kata yang sekiranya bisa menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Tapi, karena aku dia sampai terluka begitu. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak selamat? Aku pasti akan dirundung sesal seumur hidupku." Balas Jeonghan lagi, menatap Wonwoo lemas.

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Kau lupa, kalau Seungcheol itu wolves yang regenerasi nya sangat cepat? Dia takkan mati semudah itu."

Jeonghan mengangguk pelan. "Kuharap mereka berhasil menyebrang dengan selamat." Lirih Jeonghan.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Tenang saja, mereka adalah wolves, vampir dan iblis paling tangguh yang pernah ada." Wonwoo menggerling dan itu membuat Jeonghan tertawa kecil.

Pemuda bersurai panjang itu merasa beban yang menggelayut di pundaknya cukup menguar. Dan ia merasa lebih baik.

Tanpa mereka sadar, Minghao menguping pembicaraan mereka. Meski tidak sengaja, pemuda Chinese itu di suruh Tuan Yoo untuk menyusul Jeonghan dan Wonwoo yang tidak segera kembali, padahal kafe sedang ramai.

"Kalian lihat barisan karang itu?" Tanya Seungcheol, menunjuk batu-batu karang besar berwarna kehitaman yang berada beberapa ratus meter di depan mereka.

Mingyu dan Junhui mengangguk.

"Itu karang bencana, kan?" Tanya Mingyu. Ia masih tak habis fikir kenapa yang berhubungan dengan sungai itu semuanya terasa mengerikan.

Seungcheol mengangguk. "Kau tahu kenapa disebut begitu?"

Mingyu dan Junhui kompak menggeleng. Dan lagi-lagi Seungcheol tersenyum lebar, bangga akan pengetahuan nya.

"Itu karena ombak yang luar biasa kencang di sekitarnya, tapi ketahuilah. Ombak itu hanya buatan. Kalau kau hafal mantera nya, ombak itu akan surut dan kita bisa melewati celah dalam karang itu. Karena sesungguhnya, itu adalah jalan pintas menuju surga yang sengaja di tutup oleh raja Kim Jong-un." Seungcheol mengakhiri penjelasan nya dengan senyum penuh kebanggaan.

Mingyu dan Junhui takjub. Ternyata Seungcheol tidak seburuk yang mereka bayangkan. Selama ini mereka menganggap petugas itu sebagai orang yang kelewat patuh dan kuno.

"Wah, itu terdengar hebat. Lalu, apa kau hafal mantera nya?" Tanya Mingyu kemudian, Junhui mengangguk menimpali.

Seungcheol tersenyum lebih lebar sampai Mingyu merasa bibirnya akan robek.

"Tentu saja. Aku hafal semua rahasia di negeri ini." Sahutnya bangga.

Sebenarnya, Mingyu dan Junhui ingin protes akan keangkuhan Seungcheol. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, petugas itu memang tahu banyak hal-hal tersembunyi.

Bahtera mereka mendekati barisan karang-karang itu. Sedangkan guncangan mulai terasa dari ombak yang menerpa badan bahtera mereka. Burung-burung gagak hitam berterbangan di atas karang-karang itu.

Mingyu dan Junhui tampak was-was, mereka bersembunyi di balik punggung Seungcheol yang agak merosot karena kondisinya masih lemah.

Petugas itu mulai berkomat-kamit merapal mantra. Ia memejamkan matanya, sedangkan tangannya bergerak di udara, seolah-olah memancarkan magis ke arah karang-karang itu.

Sementara ombak mulai semakin ganas dan goncangan nya terasa akan membuat bahtera mereka terbalik, di tambah burung-burung gagak hitam itu bersuara ribut menambah kengerian yang merayapi suasana.

Beberapa menit keheningan mencekam, Junhui sudah akan teriak kalau saja ia tak ingat bahwa mereka tak boleh berisik, atau ikan-ikan pemangsa di sungai itu akan menerkam mereka.

"Sersaiiii! Buka pintu!" Seungcheol menggeram dan agak berteriak, sambil mendorong tangannya di udara. Dan beberapa saat setelah nya, dua karang yang berdekatan di depan mereka, bergeser menimbulkan bunyi seperti pintu batu yang di dorong.

Junhui dan Mingyu terbelalak dengan mulut menganga, sementara Seungcheol mengulas senyum puas meski dadanya serasa agak sesak setelah membaca mantra pembuka tadi.

"Cepat gerakan dayung nya." Seungcheol berbisik memberi perintah.

Mingyu dan Junhui buru-buru memegang papan kayu bergagang itu, dan mendayung nya sekuat tenaga, mengarahkan bahtera itu untuk lewat ke celah karang yang terbuka.

Seperempat jam setelah kejadian menakjubkan tadi, mereka berhasil melewati karang-karang itu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka, mendapati lautan yang berdebur damai dengan camar berterbangan di atasnya. Ini bukan sungai Kematian tadi!

Seungcheol menyeringai sombong melihat ekspresi Junhui dan Mingyu yang masih terkagum-kagum.

Dua pemuda itu sibuk mengedarkan pandangan akan keindahan yang terbentang di depan mata. Samar-samar mereka melihat tepian dengan pantai putih dan nyiur melambai serta hembusan angin berbau ketenangan yang menerpa wajah dan helaian rambut mereka.

Seungcheol membentang kan tangan, seolah-olah seorang tuan rumah yang menyambut tamunya.

"Selamat datang di surga~"

Dan dua pemuda yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya tidak bisa menahan pekikan gembira.

Tbc :)


End file.
